The Camelot Tales - Knights of Avalon
by spydalek
Summary: When King Arthur died at the Battle of Camlann, Merlin helped Queen Guinevere to rebuild Camelot. Now, Camelot is a Magical Town with it's own school to rival Hogwarts in the Castle of Camelot, this is Avalon. Follow Merlin as he helps the reincarnates of King Arthur, Queen Guinevere and four of the Knights to reclaim the world from Dark Magic.
1. Year 1

**This is basically Merlin (The BBC Series) meets Harry Potter, but I'm only really borrowing parts of Merlin for this, it's more of a half-rewrite (You'll see parts of which) of Merlin. It's way more of Harry Potter than it is Merlin, well from Chapter Three at least. Yes, the Golden Trio will make an appearance, but it won't be till Chapter Three.**

* * *

The Camelot Tales: The Knights of Avalon

Year One:

Camelot. A small kingdom left over from the Dark Days, hidden inside an enchanted forest in the country known as Wales to the present. Wales only magical town, for those who do not wish to live with normal people, it is home to the Magical School known as Avalon, situated in the castle that used to house the Rulers of the Kingdom.

Ran by Lady Morgan Ambrose, it has been praised by the council of Camelot as the leading Wizarding School in all of Albion. Although, if you asked the actual British Ministry of Magic, they would say Hogwarts was the best. And I'm sure Morgan herself would agree, as Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, was a friend of Avalon. In fact, during the War Against Voldemort, Avalon had been used as a safe haven for many targeted by him. The place was sealed against any wishing harm to those inside the gates of Camelot. Those enchantments were lifted when Dumbledore returned with news that Voldemort had been defeated and the hunted returned to their old lives, with a handful deciding to stay in Camelot.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Allison Dragoon, an eleven year old with striking blue eyes and blonde hair, smiled as she stood in the entrance hall of Avalon with the rest of the first years. She had already noted the familiar faces of Jennifer Fabbri, Lance Alfero, Gavin Pond, Eleanor Lewis and Leona Ford among those she did not. Including a boy with messy brown hair and grey eyes, who seemed to be looking in her direction. She smiled slightly, and waved, noticing that there was a sword sheathed to his left hip. All she could see of it was the Pommel, which appeared to be some sort of blue gemstone. He smiled at her and waved back, as Lady Morgan walked into the Entrance Hall, with a smile. "Follow me and your sorting will begin." she said, looking at them. Before walking off, with the students following. "Now, as most of you know, you will be sorted into four Houses. These are named after three of our famous, and one infamous, ancestors."

"The House of Arthur, the House of Guinevere, the House of Merlin and the House of Morgana." said the boy, looking at Lady Morgan. "Arthur is for the Brave. Guinevere for the Loyal. Merlin welcomes Intelligence. While Morgana is for Cunning. Yes, we know this. What we don't know is how we get sorted. That's like some great big secret or something."

"Ah well, wait and see." said Lady Morgan, shaking her head. "And you'd well not to talk back to your teachers, Thomas."

"Whatever you say, Aunt." said the boy, with a small smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

As soon as they got into the Grand Hall, Allison looked around in awe. Sure, she'd seen this place before, every child in Camelot had, but seeing it lit up for a feast, with students filling the tables, it was a sight to behold. At the far end of the room was a big table which the teachers sat at, all of whom were already sat down except for Lady Morgan. Four tables were set up, and a statue of their respective 'founder' stood at the end of each. Lady Morgan led the First Years near to the Staff table before stopping. "Do not be alarmed by what comes next." she said, looking at them. "_Piertotum Locomotor._" The four statues started moving, till they were stood in the middle of the room, in a line. Arthur's Statue was first, followed by Guinevere's, Merlin's after her and Morgana's was at the back. "They will now be picking their new students. Do not be alarmed when they tap you on the shoulder."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the twenty students had been sorted, in equal measures. Allison, Lance and Eleanor had been sorted into the House of Arthur while Jennifer, Gavin and Leona had been placed in the House of Guinevere. Thomas had been placed into the House of Merlin, while a girl called Alice Roth had been placed in the House of Morgana. And now, it was time for them to eat, to get ready for the day ahead. Even if there were no lessons, it was gonna be a busy day.

* * *

Later that day, Allison was walking across the Tournament Ground, which was usually set up for Quidditch, when she noticed Thomas leaning against one of the hoops, spinning a Quaffle on his fingers while looking straight at her. "Am I meant to be impressed?" she asked, looking at him. He smiled and said "Depends, are you impressed?"

"I'd be more impressed if you could that with a bludger." she said, a smirk playing on her lips. "I've never seen you around here before, what's your name?"

"Thomas Ambrose, and yes, the Headmistress is my Aunt." said Thomas, looking at her. "I don't need to ask your name though, Ms Dragoon."

"It's Allie." said Allison, with a smile. Thomas smiled back and said "In that case, call me Tom." before looking behind Allison. "Looks like we're about to have visitors." Allison turned to see Jennifer and the others walking over to them. "Ah, these are my friends, Tom." she said, as they reached them. "Tom, meet my friends. Jennifer, Lance, Gavin, Eleanor and Leona. Friends, this is Thomas." They all said hello in their own ways, and Thomas said "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Is that a sword?" asked Lance, looking at Thomas' left hip. Thomas smiled and unsheathed it, making it change into a staff made of oak with that blue gemstone on the top. "Handed down the generations. It is said Merlin himself owned this staff, and that the sword form is actually Excalibur." he said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well, honestly, it could be true. My family is descended from Merlin, according to our family tree." He smiled and placed the Staff back into the sheath, it magically turning back into a sword. "That is so cool." said Percy, looking at him. "You have a Founder for family!"

"Yes, well, Merlin's not around now is he." said Thomas, with a small smile. "I mean, he'd be in his 1000s by now if he were alive. And I've certainly never met him."

"There ARE rumours that Merlin is alive." said Jennifer, with a smile. "Waiting for the moment Arthur is reborn."

"Yeah, well, those are just rumours." said Allison, shaking her head. "Like Thomas said, Merlin would be over 1000 if he were still alive. There is no way he's around." She looked at Thomas, who had a slight twinkle in his eye as he said "So, who wants to play Piggy in the middle? There are..." He quickly counted the heads. "Seven of us. Excellent, an even amount of catchers. And the Quaffle is enchanted to move slowly towards the ground, so it's a lot fairer than the Muggle version of the game."

* * *

An hour later, the game was still going on, with Jennifer in the middle, although she had just caught the Quaffle, when grey clouds suddenly appeared in the sky, making Thomas frown and muttered "_Mora._" which caused his seven new friends to freeze. "Bravo, Emrys. I see you still command Time." came a voice as a woman appeared next to him, a smirk plastered on her face. Thomas turned to look at her and said "And you Morgana still command nothing. I am still more powerful than you will ever be."

"I am awakened." was Morgana's response, looking straight at him. "That is all I need. I WILL stop the uniting of the kingdoms."

"You haven't managed it the last nine times." said Thomas, with a smirk. "And you had help the last time."

"And I will have help again." said Morgana, holding her hand up. Thomas unsheathed his sword, using it to block her spell. Before sending a lightning blast straight into her stomach. She was blasted backwards shouting "This is not the last time you will see me!" before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Thomas sheathed his sword and said "_Sileo._" causing the world to begin moving again. The clouds were still in play though, making Allison say "I guess we should go back inside. It looks like it's about to rain." Everybody nodded, as Jennifer threw Thomas the Quaffle. Thomas caught it with a small smile. Allison looked at him and said "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine." replied Thomas, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I just figured I'd have more time to have some fun." He shook his head. "No matter, I may still have time yet."

* * *

Later that night, Allison lay in bed, excited for the year ahead, yet at the same time, fearful of whatever had made Thomas go from happy to whatever it was he was feeling on the Tournament Ground. She fell asleep wondering what could have done it.

* * *

The next few months flew by, Halloween passing without incident, the same with Christmas. The New Year was welcomed in with a party in the Great Hall which lasted till the early hours of January 1st. Nothing happened till Allison had a weird dream as March came upon them.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merlin let out a small frown as he sent King Arthur's body into the Lake of Avalon on a burning boat. Queen Guinevere was stood next to him, holding Arthur's sword, Caliburn. Sir Leon, the only Knight of the Round Table that had survived the attack, also stood behind them. Wordlessly, Guinevere handed Merlin the sword, who summoned a rock pedestal out of the ground. "_Ad regem verus Camelot Sinite hoc nemo gladium._" he said, before thrusting it into the stone. The sword glowed, as did the rock, before it calmed down. Merlin turned to Guinevere and said "It is done, My Lady."

"You have been a good friend to Camelot, Merlin." said Queen Guinevere, looking at him. "I will make sure Arthur's sacrifice was not for nothing."

"And I will continue to advise you, if you so wish." replied Merlin, with a small smile. "Know this, Arthur will rise again. The cycle will continue for as long as it takes to Unite the Kingdoms. For as long as there is evil in the land, King Arthur will rise to protect Camelot and the world." He looked over the lake, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. A sword with an oak hilt and blue gem pommel. "I have foreseen Dark Days ahead, even worse than the Kingdom under Uther's rein." He let out a frown. "Arthur will not be able to take it on alone, he will need his friends there." He glanced at the two Knights. "His Knights." Then he glanced at Guinevere. "His Queen." He returned his gaze to the burning boat. "I fear without them, he will be lost. I must ask how you feel."

"We fight for Camelot." said Sir Leon, looking at Merlin while unsheathing his sword. "I swore to protect the land, I will do it for all eternity if that is it takes." Merlin smiled and said "And what about you, My Lady?"

"I took an oath when we married." said Guinevere, looking at Merlin. "I will gladly live forever if it means seeing my Arthur again."

"No, I cannot give immortally. Only a God or Goddess can do that." said Merlin, looking at them. "But I can give my word that you will rise again with Arthur. The Sworn Knights of Camelot, and the Queen of Camelot."

"And what about you?" asked Sir Leon, looking at Merlin. Merlin let out a small smile and said "I have been around for millenniums already, what's another on top of that?" He unsheathed his sword and pointed it into the sky. His usually grey eyes flashed gold and a lightning bolt hit the top of his sword, illuminating the inscriptions on either side.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Allison woke up from her dream with a gasp. What just happened? Why did she have a vision of olden Camelot? Was it even a vision? Allison sighed as she rubbed her head. She had to admit, if Thomas was older, and had a beard, he could totally pass as Merlin. And thinking about it, Jennifer did look like a younger version of the Guinevere she had seen in her dream. "Are you alright?" asked Eleanor, looking at her. Allison nodded and said "I'm fine, El. Just had a very weird dream." She shook her head, and got out of bed.

* * *

She walked into the Great Hall with Eleanor and Lance following, to find Jennifer, Gavin and Leona sat at a table with Thomas. There was a space inbetween Thomas and Jennifer, which was quickly taken by Allison. "Morning." she said, looking at her friends. Jennifer looked at her and said "Morning. Did you sleep well? You look tired."

"I slept fine, Gwen." she said, before realising what she had just said. "I mean Jen... Why couldn't I just say Jen?!" Nobody noticed the twinkle in Thomas' eyes as he took a bite out of his toast. They also didn't notice the shadowy figure in the corner of the room looking straight at the group. "We need to talk, Thomas." said Allison, looking at Thomas. "Right now." Thomas nodded, and stood up.

* * *

They walked into an empty classroom, and Thomas shut the door with a flick of his hand. "You're Merlin." said Allison, looking at him. He let out a small smile and said "I'd say no, but I'd be lying." He looked straight at her. "What did you dream about? Was it the day Arthur and I met? That's the usual one."

"What? This has happened before?" asked Allison, confused. Before realising... "You placed a spell on the Knights of the Round Table and the Queen to live an endless cycle. I saw you."

"That's new." said Thomas, with a smile. "Arthur's funeral. I'm actually surprised."

"You don't seem it." spat Allison, looking at him. Before sitting down with a sigh. "If you're Merlin, and Jen's Guinevere... Then who am I? There isn't many female characters... I'm not Morgana am I?"

"No, Morgana's like me. Never reincarnated, just the same old person." said Thomas, sitting down. "You're right about Guinevere, and me. Your friends are reincarnations of the Knights. And you, Allison Dragoon, are Arthur himself. And I can prove that to you." He let out a small smile. "But first, I think we should get our friends in here. I do not want to explain myself more than once. And we all have a free this morning, anyway."

* * *

An hour later, the group emerged from the classroom. Allison in the middle, with Jennifer to her right and Thomas to her left. Lance and Eleanor walked to the left of Thomas while Gavin and Leona walked to the right of Jennifer. They were on a mission, and the students seemed to know that as they got out of the way.

* * *

They walked into the Enchanted Forest without much trouble, and even reached the Lake of Avalon because somebody had noticed them leaving. Thankfully, that person was Lady Morgan, who seemed to know where they were going. As soon as the group arrived at the Lake, Thomas made a Pedestal rise out of the ground, with the sword embedded in it. "Only Arthur Pendragon and his reincarnations can pull this sword out of the stone." said Thomas, looking straight at Allison. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting a girl. All the other times Arthur has been just that, Arthur." Before looking over the four 'knights'. "And there should be five knights, always five knights. Why not this time?" He shook his head. "Questions for another time, I guess. Right now, I'm trying to prove a point."

"You're insane." said Allison, looking at Thomas. Who smiled and said "I am older than this Kingdom, you'd be insane if you had to live as long as I have. Doomed to repeat a cycle. There's a reason you don't retain your memories." He let out a small smile. As Allison asked "What the hell are you playing at?"

"I'm proving that you are Arthur Pendragon." said Thomas, looking at her. She looked at the sword and said "That sword is stuck fast in SOLID stone!"

"And you're going to pull it out."

"It's impossible, even if you are Merlin."

"Allison Dragoon, you are Arthur Pendragon." said Merlin, stepping back to join the 'knights' and the 'queen'. Allison glanced at them, before saying "Do you want me to look like a fool?"

"No, I'm gonna make you see you're not going crazy." said Merlin, with a smirk. "All you have to do is believe."

"You better be right about this." she said, stepping up to the stone. She placed her hands on the hilt, obviously not believing anything Thomas was telling her. It was also obvious that the only one who seemed to believe him was Jennifer, the 'knights' were being rather quiet, waiting with baited breath. "You have to believe, Allison, nothing can stand in your way of your destiny. Not even this stone." said Thomas, looking at her. Allison took a deep breath, repositioning herself with only one hand on the hilt, she closed her eyes as Thomas finished "Have faith." And with that, she lifted her chin, and pulls the sword out of the stone, to cheers from everybody. "Long live the King!" the 'knights' chanted, causing Allison to say "I believe it's Long Live the Queen." with a smirk. Thomas laughed and conjured a sheath for the sword. He helped Allison hook it around her waist, the sword resting at her left hip. "I think we need to get back to school." she finally said, looking around. "As much as I want to skip lessons right now." As she said that, a woman stepped out of the lake, lily-pads covering her private parts. "Seriously, Nimeh?" asked Thomas, looking at her with a shake of his head. "I know you have clothes."

"Do you not like it, my love?" asked Nimeh, smirking. Thomas laughed and said "I find you positivity radiant, but I'm afraid my friends do not know what to make of you." Nimeh shook her head, but clicked her fingers. The water from the lake engulfed her for a moment, before disappearing and revealing a pure blue dress on Nimeh. "That's better, my lady." said Thomas, with a smile. As Allison asked "Who are you? And how do you know Thomas?"

"Thomas and I go back to the Dark Days of Camelot." said Nimeh, looking at Allison. "I have to say, the fates weren't clever this time, Dragoon... You know, Thomas used that name once, to help a friend get off Uther's sentence of death." She shook her head. "But that is not why I am here. I am Nimeh, daughter of Gofannon. The forger of both blades I see before me. And now, I have five more." She clicked her fingers and four swords appeared in front of the 'knights'. A dagger found itself in Jennifer's hands. Sheaths had already sorted themselves onto the others, and after examining them, they all sheathed them. "Thank you, Nimeh." said Jennifer, looking at the Lady. "We are to take it you are the Lady of the Lake."

"The one and only." said Nimeh, with a smile. Before looking at Thomas. "Is it wrong I already like these lot better?"

"Not at all, the last lot were very arrogant." said Thomas, looking at Nimeh. "These lot are already better than that."

"We're standing right here." said Allison, looking at Thomas. Who smiled and said "Yes, and we should probably get back to the school. My sister can only turn a blind eye for so long." His eyes glowed gold for a moment, before he said "Right, only those we want to see our weapons can see them."

"Your eyes..." said Lance, confused. "What happened?"

"I invoked a bit of Old Magic. My eyes tend to glow when I do that." said Thomas, shrugging. "Now come on, before we're actually late." Everyone nodded and let Thomas lead them back to the Castle.

* * *

For the next few weeks, the group hung around in a spare room, in which Thomas had summoned a Round Table for the group. He had also summoned some armour which he enchanted with an old powerful protection spell along with a charm to make them appear as normal School Robes unless they were at a special occasion, and a feather-light charm so they didn't seem out of place.

* * *

One such special occasion was coming up before the Easter Holidays, the students and teachers were heading to Hogwarts for an annual Quidditch match. A tradition that had started a few years after Voldemort had been defeated.

* * *

"So, how do we get to this Hogwarts?" asked Alice, looking at Lady Morgan as they all stood at the edge of the Lake of Avalon. "I figure I can help with that." came Nimeh's voice, as she rose from the lake. Thomas smirked, noticing this time she hadn't forgotten her dress. "This Lake is in the middle of an enchanted forest, which links with many lakes all around Albion. And a few in other places."

"Professor Dumbledore is awaiting us." said Lady Morgan, looking at the first years. "Now, I don't need to tell you that you will be representing Avalon as soon as you step into the lake and onto the grounds of Hogwarts. You will all be on your best behaviour, and that includes you and your friends, Allison." Allison smiled and nodded. Before looking at Thomas with a small nod. He nodded back, placing his hand on his sword. "The teachers will go first, followed by the seven years, six years and so forth." said Morgan, looking around. "The First Years will go last, followed by me."

* * *

Allison and her friends were the last to go through. Thomas smiled at Nimeh and said "I forgot how powerful this lake is. It is one of the last truly magical ones alive, along with the Lake at Hogwarts." before stepping into the whirlpool that had been created. The four 'knights' followed, with Jennifer and Allison behind them. Lady Morgan smiled at Nimeh before also stepping into the pool.

* * *

They emerged from the Lake at Hogwarts, to find the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore waiting there with the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. "Lady Morgan, I trust you are well." said Albus, looking at Lady Morgan with that Twinkle in his eye. She smiled and said "I am very well, Albus. I trust your Team is in for another beating."

"I assure you, last year was a fluke." said Albus, with a smile. Before turning to Minerva. "Why don't you show the First Years to the guest wing? Morgan and I have much to discuss. I simply must know why six of your students are wearing armour instead of your usual school robes."

"That's something I've been trying to work out for a few months." said Morgan, with a subtle glare at Thomas. Who smirked. Morgan shook her head before turning to the rest of the first years. "First years, follow Professor McGonagall to your rooms. Once there, you will be free to explore the castle."

* * *

And explore they did. Allison led her little group of 'knights' and the 'queen' through the school corridors. They found a room on the seventh floor that housed a round table, a room on the fourth which had a mirror which to seemed to show the seven each something different and a disused bathroom which housed the ghost of teenage girl.

* * *

"This place is amazing." said Lance, looking around as they walked into the entrance hall. Thomas let out a small smile and said "Hogwarts is impressive, I'll give it that. But I've always preferred Camelot."

"Of course you'd say that." said Allison, shaking her head. "But you are right. Camelot is much nicer, more crisp."

"Hogwarts is older than Camelot, I assure you." came Albus' voice, from the top of the staircase. Thomas let out a smile and said "Actually, Camelot was founded a long time before the Four Founders were born." before turning to face the Headmaster. Who said "I suspect you would know that, Emrys."

"I must say I have no idea what you are talking about." said Thomas, with a smile. "But it's nice to know people on the side of Good still know him."

"I suspect we will be talking more tonight." said Albus, walking down the stairs. "After curfew." He walked into the Great Hall with a twinkle in his eyes. Thomas shook his head as Jennifer asked "What was that?"

"Professor Dumbledore knew my father." was all Thomas said, with a slight smirk. This caused the group to laugh, making the students, including those from their own school, look at them funny. "Come on, let's go look around the grounds." said Jennifer, looking at the group. "I'm sure there's something interesting in that forest."

"It's called the Forbidden Forest, of course there's gonna be something interesting inside it." said Eleanor, smirking.

* * *

Later that night, after sneaking into the forest and meeting a hoard of Centaurs who Thomas sent packing with a few words, Thomas snuck out of his shared guest room. Using a honed-version of his Sight, he managed to arrive at the Great Hall without being spotted by any of the teachers. And he found Albus waiting for him. "Morgan tells me you've erected a Round Table in one of the classrooms at Avalon." he said, looking at Thomas. Thomas looked at him and said "If I have, it's gone of your business, Albus."

"No, I suppose not." said Albus, looking into the ceiling. Which had started storming over. "There's a storm coming."

"There's a Morgana in this room." said Thomas, looking straight over to the table at the end of the room. Sure enough, in, what what would usually be, Albus' seat sat Morgana. Smirking. "Thought you had gotten rid of me, Emrys?" she asked, with a smirk. Thomas looked at her and said "I wish it were that easy. I might have been allowed to rest in peace." before unsheathing his sword allowing it to become his trademark staff. She smirked and held up her hand. Her eyes flashed orange, at the same time as Thomas shouted "_CONFRINGRO!_" causing a bit of the ceiling to fall on Morgana's head. He then pointed his staff at her and said "_Depulso._" sending her flying into the back wall. She growled and pulled her dagger out of her belt, using her magic to send it towards the two. This one Albus blocked, sending it back at her. She scowled and disappeared, making the dagger embed itself in the wall. Thomas frowned, before flicking his hand. The rubble returned to the ceiling and the dagger disappeared. "I think I need to get to my room." said Thomas, looking at Albus. Who nodded, before asking "How did she get in?"

"One of the students in the House of Morgana must have let her travel in with her." said Thomas, shrugging. "I'll find out which one, don't worry. I haven't found out who the Reincarnation of Mordred is yet." And with that, he walked out of the hall.

* * *

The next day was the day of the Quidditch Match. Avalon vs Hogwarts. Commentated by Minerva McGonagall and Lady Lyra. Allison sat inbetween Thomas and Jennifer, with Lance, Gavin, Eleanor and Leona sat behind them. "This should be great." said Allison, with a smile. "I've heard great things about both teams..."

"I've never understood the hype around Quidditch, honestly." said Thomas, shrugging as he pulled out a book titled 'The Life and Times of Merlin Emrys'. "It's worse than those tournaments Uther and Arthur used to host."

"And of course you'd remember those." said Gavin, with a small smile. "What else do you remember?"

"Way too much of the Pain Uther caused our kind." said Thomas, before noticing the game was starting. "You should watch, I'm reading."

* * *

Hogwarts won by a hair, with their seeker only just managing to catch the Snitch before Avalon's. Even Thomas had been on the edge of his seat, although if pressured he would say it was because he had reached the part about the Final Battle of Camlann.

"Well, Lady Morgan, it was a close call this time." said Albus, with a smile as he walked back up to the school with Morgan. Morgan smiled and said "Well, you can't say neither of our teams didn't try their best." Albus smiled, before looking over Morgan's shoulder, to see Lance and Gavin sparring with swords. "We still teach some of the old ways, Albus." said Morgan, following his gaze. "Don't worry, those swords are blunt. Although I did ask them to leave them at Avalon."

"Ah well, I suspect you have trouble with those seven." said Albus, looking at Morgan. "Considering..."

"Yes, quite." said Morgan, with a pointed look. "I'm half expecting a round table to pop up in the dining hall after Easter. Either that or they're just gonna stop coming to the dining hall. I mean, they've already taken to heading into the Enchanted Forest on the weekend. And that's much more dangerous than your Forbidden Forest since we have no idea what actually dwells inside." She sighed, noticing the seven were sneaking into the forest. "One of these days they're gonna find themselves in real trouble that not even Emrys can get them out of."

"If they get into too much trouble I'm sure Hagrid will find them." said Albus, shaking his head. "It's not like we can stop curiosity after all."

* * *

By the end of the week, the seven had sufficiently explored Hogwarts, making them feel quite proud by the time they walked through Nimeh's portal back to Avalon.

* * *

As the school year came to an end, Thomas stood in the Great Hall with Allison smiling to himself. Which became a frown when he felt the room go colder, he instinctively placed his hand on his sword, as did Allison. "What's happening?" she asked, looking at Thomas. Thomas frowned and said "I have no idea."

"Let us help." came Morgana's voice, from behind them. Thomas and Allison turned, unsheathing the swords as they did, to see Morgana stood there, holding her dagger to Jennifer's throat, with Alice Roth. "I heard you wanted to know Mordred." she said, looking at Thomas. "Well, say hello, Alice."

"Hello, Emrys." said Alice, smirking. Thomas growled as Allison said "Let Jennifer go! Or I'll... I'll..."

"You'll what?" asked Morgana, smirking. "You don't know any spells that would do you any good against me. I'm a High Prieste..." She was cut off by Thomas sheathing his sword and saying "_Accio _Daggers." causing the dagger in her hand and the one on Jennifer's belt to fly towards him. He cut both of them and said "She may not know any spells, but I am still Merlin." He smirked and his eyes began to glow orange as he spoke in the Language of the Old Religion "_Sleep now, and do not awake till the __fifth__ year ends. Sleep now, and do not awake till the __fifth__ year ends. Begone!_" Morgana began getting drowsy before disappearing. Jennifer had already ran over to Allison, while Alice was glaring daggers at Thomas. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY QUEEN?!" she demanded, getting into Thomas' face. Thomas just calmly said "She is sleeping. That is all." before raising his arm and sending Alice backwards. Before muttering "_Confusio_." Alice looked around, confused. "What's going on?" she asked, before noticing Thomas. "I'm so sorry sir, I'll be on my way." With that she walked out of the room, disorientated. Thomas gave a small smile before looking at Jennifer. "Are you alright?" he asked, quickly looking her up and down. She nodded and said "I'm fine. But..."

"What did you do to that woman?" asked Allison, voicing the question they both had. "And who was she?"

"That was Morgana." replied Thomas, sighing. "And I put her to sleep. We have five years before she awakens." He frowned as he thought about the dream he had the night before. "We have to be ready for the end of our Fifth year. Jen, get the knights to our classroom." Jennifer nodded, before taking her dagger back from Thomas. She ran out with a small smile.

* * *

Allison looked at Thomas as she said "Are you sure?"

"Completely." was Thomas' response, looking at her. They were stood in the Round Table Room, the 'knights' and Jennifer watching them from their seats at the table. Thomas was idly playing with a yo-yo with his right hand, while the left hand was placed on Allison's shoulder. "You are more than ready to take the Mantle."

"I don't want to sound arrogant though." she said, sighing. "No, I'm not calling myself Queen Allison. It's too weird." She pulled an empty chair out and took a seat, Thomas took the other with a smile. "I think I've finally met the real Reincarnation. You are way too much like Arthur than you know. Most of the others got a big head when they found out."

"Oh I still have time for that." replied Allison, smirking. Before looking around the table. "Now, I think it's time we became Sworn Knights of the Round Table. All of us." Thomas smirked and said "For that, the King, or Queen in this case, needs to Knight them."

"Excellent." replied Allison, with a smile. Before standing and unsheathing Caliburn. She tapped on both of Thomas' shoulders as she said "Arise, Sir Thomas, the Great and Powerful Merlin and Knight of Avalon." She did that with the rest of the table. "Arise, Queen Jennifer, Knight of Avalon. Arise, Sir Lance, Knight of Avalon. Arise, Lady Leona, Knight of Avalon. Arise, Sir Gavin, Knight of Avalon. Arise, Sir Eleanor, Knight of Avalon." She smiled. "From now on, we are a team. We will stand proud, knowing we are the Reincarnations of the most Noble army the world ever saw."

"To the Knights of the Round Table!" they said, in unison, after Thomas had summoned goblets filled with soda from the kitchens. Thomas quickly refilled them and said "To Queen Allison and Queen Jennifer. Long live the Queens."

"Long live the Queens!" echoed the knights, except for Allison and Jennifer themselves. Thomas smiled, knowing the first school year would end, bringing forward a chance for his peace.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Tomos Ambrose walked into Camelot, a small frown escaping his lips as he wondered where everybody was. Then he noticed the crowd, walking towards the Citadel, which he decided to join. Quickly managing to get to the front, he saw the King standing on his balcony overlooking a platform on which a man was being forced to put his face on a block. A man in a black hood stood next to him with an axe. "Let this serve as a lesson to all." said the King, looking at his people. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." He raised his arm, then lowered it. The man in the hood brought his axe down on the man's head. Making Tomos shake his head. He tuned out whatever the King said next, instead choosing to look at an old woman who started wailing. "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic!" she said, pointing at Uther. "It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!" Tomos shook his head again, before turning to walk into the castle. Of course trouble would follow him to Camelot, even if this King did deserve it.

* * *

**Right, there we go. Chapter One = Year One. Each Chapter of this will be a Year. So the next year is their Second Year. And Chapter Three is their Third Year, and also the Golden Trio's First Year. ;)**

**The next chapter is completely finished, and as I am uploading this, Chapter Three is very nearly done.**


	2. Year 2

**Right, here we go. I am always gonna be a chapter ahead of myself hopefully. Finished Chapter Three, which is the longest chapter because I was trying to condense some things which ended up longer than I would have like...**

**But anyway, this one is mostly told in flashbacks, and is mostly set over one night.**

The Camelot Tales: The Knights of Avalon

Year Two:

Allison smiled as her Second Year at Avalon started. Somehow, during the break, a round table big enough for seven had appeared in the Great Hall, which was where she was sat with Thomas, Jennifer and the knights. "I can't believe you got Lady Morgan to allow the table in here." said Allison, looking across at Thomas, who was sat between Lance and Leona. She was sat between Jennifer and Gavin, with Eleanor between Gavin and Lance. "I told her it was either this or we eat in our classroom." said Thomas, shrugging. "But I managed to get her to agree to letting us skip Lunch and Dinner in here if we agreed to eat breakfast in the great hall." He smiled. "After we've eaten we should visit the training ground. I'm sure we need some, we had fun this summer."

"We spent summer in the Enchanted Forest, fighting off the many monsters inside it." said Jennifer, smirking. "I think we got enough training. Why don't we go and play Quaffle in the Middle again?"

"I'm with Jen on this one, Tom." said Allison, looking at her. "We can start training tomorrow. I'm sure we'll have a free at some point."

"The Knights trained everyday." pointed out Thomas, as he finished off his toast. "Arthur had them up at the crack of dawn. Which meant I had to wake up nearly three hours before dawn to clean their armour, when Uther was king at least. After Arthur became king I only had to wake an hour before dawn." He quickly stood up. "I'll go and grab the Quaffle. Meet me there when you've finished breakfast." Gavin also stood up. "I'll come help you, I'm already finished." he said, with a smile. "Although, you probably don't need the help, being who you are."

* * *

An hour later, the group were playing with the Quaffle when a group of sixth years, and Alice, walked into the tournament arena. "Clear off." said the leader, walking over to them. Allison scoffed and said "We were here first." before looking at Alice. "I see you brought friends."

"You will not best me this time." said Alice, looking at Allison. "I am Mordred, destined to bring you down, Arthur."

"That's not happening while we're by her side." said Lance, stepping forward with Gavin, Eleanor and Leona backing him up. "If I were you, I'd leave right now."

"He's right." said Thomas, stepping past the knights. "Leave. Before I do something you'll certainly feel in the morning." The sixth years smirked, causing Thomas' eyes to glow orange and the group were blasted backwards. "I warned you." before saying "_Forget._" in the language of the Old Ways. The sixth years shook their heads and walked off, leaving a fluming Alice behind. "You WILL regret that, Emrys!"

"Only Morgana gets to call me that." said Thomas, before turning to face the others. "Come on, let's go. Our morning's been ruined now."

* * *

Their classroom was becoming slightly more homely now, with four sets of bunk-beds set up to one side, cut off by a partition to block the boys spying on the girls, and vice-versa. There was also a door leading to a washroom added. The seven had stayed in it a few times over the summer, and Thomas had explained the room once belonged to Arthur and Guinevere, and that he had spent his fair share of time sleeping in there, in case Arthur needed him. "So you were basically the manservant of both Arthur AND Guinevere." Lance had teased, with a smirk. "Won't you have to do anything they ask?" Thomas had looked at him and responded with a simple "Never happening in this day and age." There was also a library, mainly for Thomas' benefit since "Even somebody as old as me doesn't know everything." It had been stocked with the latest books, both Wizarding and Muggle, as well as 'The Life and Times of Merlin Emrys' mainly because Allison had taken to reading it before bed. And the fact that Thomas loved reliving certain moments. The room was also the only place the reincarnations could feel free to call themselves by their original's names.

* * *

"You need to stop doing all that Old Ways magic so much." said Allison, as they walked into the room. "I'm sure you could have talked them into going away. I've read how you got rid of that persistent Princess who wanted to bed Arthur. And you didn't use magic then."

"Yes, well, I pawned her off onto one of the knights." said Thomas, shrugging. "It was ridiculously easy with Gwaine around." This earned a 'Hey!' from Gavin, making the other knights laugh, as Jennifer shook her head. "Be nice, Merlin." said Jennifer, looking at him with a disapproving stare that rivalled the original Guinevere's. He instantly looked downcast and said "Sorry, my Lady."

"He's telling the truth though, Gwen." said Allison, looking at her. "It's in that not-Diary of his. From the first year of my reign. Just after Magic was un-outlawed."

"I think that was the time I was trying to prove a point to Arthur." said Thomas, looking at Allison. "You had gotten complacent, happy to let me solve very little problem with magic."

"I'd like to give that book a read, at some point." said Jennifer, with a smile. "It seems like it would be a fascinating read."

"I'm nearly finished with it." said Allison, smiling.

* * *

As Halloween neared, Thomas felt something was off. The group's weekly trips into the Enchanted Forest weren't as busy, like the creatures were scared of something. Even Nimeh wasn't coming up for air anymore, which annoyed Thomas more than anything, she knew everything that went on in the forest, with the Lake being slap-bang in the middle of it. And he couldn't even tempt a Dryad out of their tree. It frustrated him that he had no idea what was happening in his own home.

* * *

"Let's go play Quaffle in the Middle, Thomas." said Allison, walking into their room. Thomas was sat at the round table, with books, maps and drawings all spewn on it. "You haven't left this room in days, what's going on?"

"Something's coming." said Thomas, without looking up from the book. "I found a set of footprints in the forest last night, almost Dragon-like..." He slid one of the drawings over to Allison, before adding "Trouble is, there are tons of different types of Dragons. And some are just overgrown Serpents." He sighed. "It's harder to narrow them down than you might think." He gasped. "What date is it?"

"Halloween is tomorrow, Thomas, why?" said Allison, confused. Thomas smacked his hand against his head and said "The creatures were scared by a Dragon, just not the creature. It's the ghost of Uther Pendragon. He returns every ten years, and the creatures disappear for a week before and after... Even Nimeh goes away, spends the two weeks in the Black Lake of Hogwarts." He stood up. "I need to speak to Morgan."

* * *

Thomas walked into Lady Morgan's office saying "Uther's returning. It's been ten years."

"Yes, I know." said Lady Morgan, looking at Thomas. "Professor Dumbledore has invited us to spend Halloween at Hogwarts. I'm assuming Nimeh told him what was happening."

"Or he remembered from ten years ago." said Thomas, with a small smile. "I'll join you tomorrow night."

"I'm not expecting the Knights of Avalon to be there till late." said Morgan, looking at him. "They're a lot like their original incarnations. They'll never let a friend go into a dangerous fight by themselves."

"Maybe they can help me get rid of Uther Pendragon for good." said Thomas, with a small smile. "He, mostly, listened to Arthur and Allie is a lot more like Arthur than I'd like to admit."

* * *

An hour later, Thomas watched from the window of the room as the teachers and students left Camelot, he noticed that his friends weren't with them. "Did you think we would leave you alone to fight off a ghost who tried to execute you?" asked Gavin, making Thomas turn to look at the six. Who were standing in the doorway. It made Thomas smile as Allison said "We never leave a man behind. You taught us that."

"The Arthur in you taught you that." said Thomas, with a small smile. "And the Knight in you lot." He took a seat at the table, motioning for them to sit down. "Why don't I tell you about the day Uther found out about Tomos Ambrose's Magic."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Prince Arthur paced outside Uther's room as Guinevere tried to calm him down. Tomos lent against the wall opposite the door, when it opened and Gaius stepped out. "Arthur, the King wants to see you." he said, looking at Arthur. Arthur nodded and walked into the room, as Guinevere asked "How is he?"

"I'm afraid he's dying, Gwen." said Gaius, frowning. "The blade had poison on it would seem, I estimate he has a day at most." Tomos had to hide the smile that was threatening to come out, when Arthur shouted "Tomos! Get in here!"

"Coming!" said Tomos, jumping off the wall and brushing down his clothes. He had to look his best for the King, even if he hated the man.

* * *

"You have to do something." said Arthur, looking at Tomos as they stood at the window. Uther was lying in bed, in agony. "Cure him or something with your..." He whispered the next word. "_Magic._"

"He'd kill me." said Tomos, looking at Arthur, quietly. "Arthur, he's been poisoned... It's a powerful poison, I can sense it at work. The best I can do is ease his pain, he's dying. I'm afraid, there's no way around that. Not without the side-effect of somebody dying in his place. Usually somebody else you care about." He looked out of the window. "And I'm not about to let you sacrifice Gwen to save your father." Arthur sighed, before looking over at his father. "You have to something, I don't want him to suffer." he finally said, turning to face Tomos. "If he tries to execute you, I'll talk him out of it."

"If he tries to execute me, let him." said Tomos, looking at Arthur. "I'll be fine, I have a plan." Arthur sighed, but nodded, before walking over to Uther. "Father..." he said, as Tomos slowly made his way over to the bed. Uther opened his eyes slowly, before looking at Arthur. "My son. I know you will make me proud... You will be a great King."

"Don't talk like that, father." said Arthur, looking at him. "I have a friend here, somebody who can help you."

"I've already told you, Arthur, your father's dying." said Tomos, annoyed that he had to repeat himself. Before looking at Uther. "I'm here to make your last day more painless. I'm sure you wouldn't like to be bed-bound all day."

"Your... your serving boy?" asked Uther, looking at Arthur confused between the pain. "How... how can he help?" As soon as Uther finished talking, Tomos found himself chanting in the language of the old ways. Arthur had no idea what he was saying, and Uther was starting to look fearful. And when he started glowing, Uther was livid. As the glow stopped, he found himself able to stand up. "GUARDS! GET IN HERE!"

"You really are a stupid arrogant old tyrant, Uther." said Tomos, shaking his head. "I give you an extra twelve hours, and you are to have me executed." As two guards ran in, looking at Uther in amazement. "This serving boy is a Sorcerer. Tell the men to get the stake ready in two hours. He will burn before I die." The guards nodded, before running out. Tomos walked over to the window, as Arthur said "Father..."

"No, Arthur, let your father do what he knows." said Tomos, cutting Arthur off. Before looking at Uther. "I will stay in here till the stake is ready, Uther. And I will come willingly when it is time." Uther was rather taken aback at the finality of Tomos' words. "Place guards where you see fit, if you must."

"I'm staying with him, Father." said Arthur, looking at Uther. "And before you say anything, yes, I knew about his magic. Sorcery isn't bad, it's just some of the people who practise it." Uther sighed, but nodded. Arthur looked at the door. "Send Guinevere and Gaius in, as well."

"You're welcome to join us, Uther." said Tomos, looking at the King. "I would like to prove to you that I only use Magic to serve Camelot. To keep the people of this fine kingdom safe."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Wait, I thought Uther actually executed you?" said Jennifer, confused. She had been listening with her curiosity peaked, as were the Knights. Allison was smiling as Thomas said "He did, but that was a long time before he learnt that Tomos was a sorcerer. He had Dragoon the Great executed for 'bewitching' his son."

"Fate really is cruel." said Allison, shaking her head. "My last name is the name of your first alias." The group situated around the Round Table laughed as Thomas said "Can I get on with my story?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Uther had allowed Guinevere and Gaius to spend the rest of the day in his chambers with Tomos and Arthur, while staying. "You do have a plan, right?" asked Gaius, looking at Tomos as Arthur managed to distract his father. "I know you're excellent at making them up as you go, but..."

"Yes, Gaius, I have a plan." said Tomos, cutting off the Physician. "Hopefully, it won't come to that though. I hope to convince Uther that not all sorcery is evil." Gaius let out a smile and said "If anybody can, I'm sure it would be you." Tomos took a seat again, as Uther walked over, taking the other seat. "Go on, impress me." he said, opening the window. There was movement in the courtyard, guards and servants were piling up wood. Tomos let out a smile, and lent back in the chair. His eyes momentary lit orange and where a youthful manservant once sat, a wizened old man sat. "YOU! You were that Sorcerer who bewitched my son!"

"There was no bewitching, I assure you." said Tomos, reverting back. "Your son and Guinevere were as much in love then as they are now."

"Tomos!" screeched Arthur, glaring at him. "He is still my Father."

"And I'm not in the mood for drama." said Uther, looking straight at Tomos. "How many times have you saved our lives?"

"Way too many to count." replied Tomos, with a small smile. "I saved you from losing Arthur the first day I was here, when that Witch you angered put you all to sleep with her song. I'm still not sure where those cobwebs came from though..." He shook his head. "Then there was that curse, Arthur wasn't the one who defeated the Monster it was me. That was how he found out I had magic... And when I cured her father, Guinevere found out about it as well..."

"She took the fall for it when you'd have been able to survive." said Uther, contemplating. "And I'm assuming Gaius found out when you first moved here..."

"The night he saved Arthur for the first time." said Gaius, looking at Uther. "Forgive us, sire, but we all agreed that Tomos needed to be here to save the Kingdom from the threats the knights couldn't."

"I'm starting to understand." replied Uther, looking at Gaius. "I am disappointed that it took me dying for you," he was mainly staring at Arthur. "to tell me. But I think I understand. I wouldn't have been this... this forgiving if I wasn't dying."

"Father..." started Arthur, only to be cut off by Uther saying "Tell me, what really happened to the Dragon who attacked Camelot? There is no way Arthur killed it, Dragon's are notoriously hard to kill."

"I commanded it to leave." replied Tomos, looking at Uther. "I am the Dragonlord. The powers passed to me by the last Dragonlord after he was killed by a bandit on our way back here." Tomos looked out of the window as he thought about that day. "Uther, if you'd allow it, I can give you a bit longer. A few more days, long enough for you to see your Son married and crowned."

"I'd like that." replied Uther, as he looked at Arthur and Guinevere. "I have seen the two of you together and I believe the two of you will make this kingdom great once again. With Tomos..."

"Merlin." corrected Tomos, looking at Uther. "Even if the burning doesn't go ahead, Tomos will be no more. From now on, I will be known as Merlin, Arthur's new manservant."

"The King and Queen's advisor and the Court Sorcerer." said Uther, looking at Tomos. "You are way too important to be a lowly servant any longer." The words had an air of finality around them. Making Tomos nod, as he pulled an amulet out of thin air. He quickly breathed a spell in a language that not even Gaius recognised, before handing it to Uther. "I have added another week to your lifetime. I had to use up a favour from a family member but I think it was worth it."

"GUARDS!" shouted Arthur, with a smile. The door opened and Sir Leon wondered in. Uther looked at him and said "Tell the guards the Stake won't be necessary and send Geoffrey up here, it's urgent."

"And get the ring from Arthur's room." said Tomos, with a smile in Arthur and Guinevere's direction. Sir Leon nodded, understanding what he meant. Uther looked at Tomos and said "The Knights hand-picked by Arthur also know, don't they?"

"They found out just after we took back Camelot." said Arthur, speaking for Tomos on that one. Before looking at him. "I'm not sure how you found out about that ring, Tomos, but when I do..."

"Oh please, I'm your manservant." replied Tomos, with a wave of his hand. Just as Geoffrey knocked on the open door and walked in. "Ah, Sire, you're doing fine?"

"I have a week, Geoffrey." said Uther, looking at him. "But before I go, I want to see my son and his wife on the throne. Guinevere is going to be the next Queen of Camelot. I've seen their love, and the people need a Queen who knows what it is like to be one of them."

"I will get the necessary papers, Sire." said Geoffrey, with a nod. Before walking out of the room, as Sir Leon walked in, with the rest of Arthur's hand-picked knights. "I can't believe this is finally happening." said Sir Gwaine, with a smile. As Sir Elyan hugged his sister. "I will leave you now, we're holding a feast tonight and tomorrow, you will be married." said Uther, before glancing at Tomos. "You have three hours to leave the castle grounds, Tomos." This made the knights look at the King like he was crazy, but then they realised... Uther shut the door as he walked out. "He found out." said Lancelot, looking at Tomos. Tomos nodded and said "Yes."

"Tomos isn't actually leaving, guys, don't be alarmed." said Guinevere, shaking her head. It was amazing how loyal they were to one of their own. "He's changing his name, and probably his whole image." Tomos nodded, and clicked his fingers. His hair become blonde, still as messy as ever, and his eyes became a stormy grey. He had even managed to make himself look closer to Arthur's age than he had before. "Merlin Ambrose, cousin of Tomos Ambrose, at your service." he said, revealing he had even changed his accent. "Advisor to the King and Queen."

"And Court Sorcerer." said Arthur, with a smile. "I think my Father wants to knight you as well. Make you a member of the Knights. Of course, you'd be in my ranks, and we'd have to teach you how to use a sword. You were terrible last time I let you have one."

"Back then, I was but a humble servant." said Tomos, smirking. "I didn't want to show up my 'master'." The knights all made fake gasping noises, as Arthur shook his head.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Uther returned to his chambers to find only To... Merlin standing in there. "Ah, you must be the Advisor I sent for." he said, as a guard walked past the room. He shut the door as he added "I trust you made it here alright, no unforeseen..." The door was fully shut now. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a different person, Tomos."

"That's meant to be the point, isn't it?" said Merlin, turning round. "Arthur thinks you want to knight me."

"He always was a sharp one." said Uther, nodding. "He's right. You've saved the Kingdom from a lot of threats over the last five years. You've saved my life god knows how many times when I would have had you executed for it, and Arthur... He's at his best when he has you to challenge him. You and Guinevere have been the best things to happen to him."

"I don't want recognition." said Merlin, looking at him. "And really, think about it. Sir Merlin? Does that sound even remotely like a knights name? Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan, Sir Lancelot... Those are knights names. Even Sir Arthur is a knights name."

"I am sure you will make a fine Knight of Camelot, Merlin." said Uther, with a smile. "You have all the qualities of a knight, and I've seen you fight with a sword."

"I'm not talking about that, not really." said Merlin, looking at him, "I didn't tell you this because I wanted recognition, Uther, I did this to convince you that magic is not all bad."

"And you have." said Uther, looking at him. "At the feast, Arthur and I have an announcement I think you might like, Merlin."

* * *

Merlin let out a small smile as he took a seat to the left of Guinevere at the top table in the Banquet Hall. Arthur was to her right, and Uther was in his usual seat. In-between Arthur and Gaius. The Knights sworn to Arthur were also in attendance. As well as the rest of the Knights of Camelot. Merlin actually found himself enjoying himself for once, Guinevere was pretending to introduce him to everybody, and he was taking the time to make a bit of fun. "I hear you've been saved by a serving boy." he said, as he and Sir Gwaine talked. Gwaine let out a hearty laugh. "Yes, I suppose we were. I still can't believe we didn't know how good he was with a sword. I'm sure he was better than Arthur." By this point, Arthur had joined them. "Actually, if you remember, I beat him during training." he said, looking at the two. "Hello again, Merlin. I see you're getting to know Sir Gwaine."

"What happened to Tomos, anyway?" asked Gwaine, looking at Arthur. Arthur let out a smile as Guinevere said "His mother's ill, less than a week to live. And you know she runs a farm on the outskirts of the Kingdom, he's had to go back to look after his siblings. As well as the farm."

"He never told me that..." said Arthur, with a slight frown. "I didn't even know he had siblings." Merlin hid his smile as he listened. To anybody else, Arthur and Guinevere would sound like they were speaking of a servant. "Well, you know, you treated him like a servant, not a friend." said Guinevere, shaking her head. "I helped him settle into his chambers, gave him a basic tour of the castle."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"And that is the day magic became un-outlawed in Camelot." said Thomas, finishing his story. "Of course, I bet you're wondering why I told you that." He stood up and walked over to the window. It was starting to get late, the sun was going down over the forest. "The Uther we're about to meet, he's from the Spirit World. He would appear every year around the date of his death, for the first fifteen years he was rather nice. Then the Spirit World got him. Made him back into a genocidal tyrant..." Thomas frowned. "Gwen made me banish him. Only trouble is, no matter how hard I try I only managed to stop him for ten years at a time. We usually clear out the castle and either Lady Morgan or I do the spell." He let out a small smile. "I hope this year will be different. I may be able to get Uther to stay still." Shaking his head, he turned to look at the group. "You should get some sleep, he'll arrive at the Witching Hour."

"Midnight?" asked Lance, looking at Thomas as the group stood and started walking over to the beds. Jennifer shook her head and said "3am." At the impressed look from Thomas she added "You're not the only one who's read those books in the corner."

"I could kiss you right now, Guinevere!" said Thomas, grinning. As Allison said "But you won't."

"Course not, not on the lips at any rate." said Thomas, looking at Allison. "The forehead, the cheek... The hand... but never the lips." He let out a faint smile. "Get some sleep."

* * *

As 3am came around, the group were eating a breakfast that Thomas had secured them, while Thomas looked through his notes again. They ate in relative silence. Then when the clock struck 3, Thomas muttered "_Da eis vultus regis ac reginae Camelot equestris._" looking straight at the table. Almost instantly, they changed in front of Thomas. Allison now had the face of Arthur Pendragon on his final day, while Jennifer looked like Guinevere and the four Knights had the faces of their originals. The doors swung open and a ghostly Uther stood there, looking around the room. "MERLIN! I know you're in here!"

"I'm right here, Uther." said Thomas, stepping over the table. "I have a gift, this time." Uther looked at Thomas, before looking behind him, straight at Allison/Arthur. "Arthur." he whispered, stepping past Thomas. "Is that really you?"

"It's really me, Father." said Allison/Arthur, looking at Uther. "I am back." Behind them, Thomas began talking in the Old Language, saying "_Show him the truth of the Wicked Day. Show him his dying breath._" pointing his staff at Uther. His eyes flashed gold, and Uther's ghost stood up straight.

Ten minutes later, Uther blinked and looked around, before settling on Thomas. "Merlin, I must thank you." he said, with a smile. "You have unblocked my mind. But I fear that it will blocked again the moment I enter the land of the Dead again..."

"Yes, I feared as much." said Thomas, with a small frown. Before walking to his cupboard at the back of the room which everybody feared to open after Gavin had tried to get a peak inside. Thomas rummaged through it, before pulling one of Uther's crowns out and putting it onto the table. "I do not want to know why you have that, do I, Merlin?" said Uther, looking at Thomas. "It looks older."

"It's been a thousand years, Uther." said Thomas, walking over to the bookshelf. Uther let out a small smile before saying "This is not Arthur, is it?"

"I'm afraid not, Your Highness." said Allison/Arthur, looking at the ghost. Thomas looked over at them and said "_Da eis retro verum et suum re facies._" making the two Queens and the Knights return to normal, before he returned his attention back to the bookshelf. He frowned before looking at Uther. "I think what I am planning must be done with the Old Magic." he said, walking back over to the table. He placed his hand on the crown and started speaking in the Old Language again. "_Bind Uther Pendragon to his crown, wherever it goes, he goes. As long as the crown is in a building, allow Uther to travel around the building. Allow his spectral spirit to travel outside when the crown is there._" His eyes glowed gold, and he slumped into the chair. As Uther said "I cannot feel the Spirit World control now, whatever you did, you did it."

"You are connected to the crown." said Thomas, slightly out of breath. "Gosh, two lots of powerful Old Magic today, I'm gonna sleep tonight..."

"But before that, we have the feast at Hogwarts." pointed out Leona, looking at Thomas. Uther took this moment to ask "Merlin, who are these people?"

"Reincarnations of the Court of Camelot after you died." said Thomas, looking at Uther. "Allie, unsheathe your sword." Allison thought it was a strange request, but did so anyway, making Uther gasp. "My son has been reincarnated as a girl?!"

"Yes." replied Thomas, without missing a beat. "She's the most Arthur incarnation I've met since Arthur himself." He took another breath, as Uther said "And two of the Knights are also girls. Did Guinevere come as a man?"

"No, Your Highness, I am Guinevere." said Jennifer, looking at Uther. Uther nodded approvingly and said "I'm guessing people don't care that you are both female."

"Gender hasn't mattered in Camelot for decades, Uther." said Thomas, looking at Uther. "One of the many things I have helped along." He stood up. "Now, would you please return to your crown? I wanna test if my enchantment works in a different castle."

"I will walk the halls of My castle with you." said Uther, as Thomas scooped the crown into his arms. "I'm sure you want to know if I can walk outside."

* * *

Turns out, yes the ghost of Uther could walk outside. Thomas' enchantment held rather well. Which was why they were now stood in front of the Lake of Avalon, waiting for Nimeh. "You know how much I hate being woken at Witching Hour." said Nimeh, rising out of the lake. "Especially on the morning of Halloween." She then noticed Uther, and the crown in Thomas' hand. "You bound Uther to this world, didn't you."

"Of course." replied Thomas, with a smile. "Second piece of powerful magic I've done this morning. I think I'm gonna end up having a lie-in when we get to Hogwarts."

"Well, I cannot transport a Spectral, he will have to go into his crown." said Nimeh, without looking at Uther. Thomas nodded and looked at Uther. "You heard the Lady of the Lake." he said, and Uther nodded, as he turned into a line of smoke. Which slipped into the crown. "You shouldn't treat him like that." said Thomas, looking at Nimeh. "He doesn't even know who you are."

"He killed me." said Nimeh, looking at Thomas. "Or don't you remember?!"

"Of course I bloody remember!" snapped Thomas, looking at Nimeh. "Don't think for one moment I could forget you dying in my arms! I LOVED you, Freya!" Tears formed in his eyes. "The first time, once a month, for two years, I came back here. I relived the memory of your funeral. Putting you in the boat, burning your body... Every time, I tried to drown myself. Arthur would always stop me before I could, but the week before you returned... Arthur wasn't quick enough, I managed it." He took a deep breath as the group of students and Nimeh gasped. "Hades caught me as I passed under Cerberus. Then he cursed me, so I'd never be able to die. After that, he sent me back to the world of the living, to Arthur and Guinevere. And he took pity on me, he brought you back for me."

"I remember those two weeks well, yes." said Nimeh, with a small frown. "I had no idea..."

"No, I swore Guinevere and Arthur to secrecy." said Thomas, looking at her. "Look, can we go through to Hogwarts. I'm not in the mood right now to continue this story, I need sleep."

"We will talk about this later." said Nimeh, opening the whirlpool.

* * *

"You loved her?" asked Allison, as they sat in the room on the seventh floor of the castle around twelve the next day. The crown had been placed on the round table in the middle of the room. Thomas looked at her and said "Nimeh? Yes, I loved her as much as Arthur and Guinevere loved each other. And I know she felt the same way." He sighed. "The thing is, Freya was cursed. She killed some guy who tried to kill her, the guy's mother cursed her to become a Bastet... A Panther with Bat Wings. The first time, it was Arthur who killed her. He didn't know she was the girl spending a lot of time with me, not till he followed me to the Lake with Gwen. They were worried about me, and Arthur felt terrible for it. Freya... She didn't blame him, he was protecting his people. Arthur told his Father she had been killed by the creature..." He let out a small smile. "Two years later, Freya returned. Uther thought she had been brought back by sorcery... Arthur told him that she was her twin. Uther believed him, for two weeks. Then he ordered for her to be executed. Burnt at the stake." He wiped the tears away. "I managed to get her out of it at the last minute, Arthur and Guinevere were waiting at the lake. She died in my arms again. And this time, it was Uther's fault. In all his stupid arrogant old tyrant ways." He looked pointedly at the ghostly Uther stood in the corner, listening to the conversation. Before taking a deep breath again. "I'd disappear for a day every now and again, with Arthur covering for me. I'd just sit at the bottom of the lake... I couldn't die, so they weren't as worried. Although he did send a knight with me each time, obviously he was still worried in his own way." He let out a small smile. "After Uther died, I spent the week in the lake. At the end of which Freya returned. As a Naiad." He smiled at the memory. "She said she had been sent by Gofannon with two swords. She called them Excalibur and Caliburn. And that Excalibur was for me, it could change into a staff for my more Magical moments. Caliburn was for Arthur." He ran his hand through his hair, starting to get distressed. He stood up and walked over to the ghost of Uther Pendragon. "This is all your fault! If you had just gone into your crown when I told you to I wouldn't be reliving my past right now!" he snapped, before spinning on the spot and storming out of the room.

* * *

By the time the feast started, Thomas hadn't returned. In fact, nobody had seen him. Not even Nimeh. "I'm sure he'll come back soon." said Lady Morgan, looking at Allison. "He's probably gone to Cardiff, he has a friend there who can help him." She smiled at the concerned group. "Don't worry, Thomas can take care of himself, and sometimes he just needs time away from those around him. May I ask what brought this on?"

"I'm afraid it was my fault." said the Ghost of Uther, walking through the table and stopping by Lady Morgan. "You're his sister, are you not? So I suppose you know the story of the Lady of the Lake."

"Nimeh saw you." said Morgan, looking at Uther. "Dragged up old memories... He'll be back in the morning, no doubt about that." She turned to the group again. "He will be fine, you lot. Go and have fun at the feast."

* * *

It wasn't the morning when Thomas returned, it was halfway through the feast. He waltzed through the doors, and simply sat next to Allison without saying a word. An empty plate and goblet appeared in front of him. The goblet filled with soda, as Thomas picked it up. He drank from it as Allison said "Where have you been?"

"The Forest." was Thomas' response, with a small smile. "I needed to clear my head and Hagrid needed to feed a few of the more dangerous creatures. I offered to help him." He took another sip. "The Centaurs think there's something coming. A storm. The castle feels it as well, she's gearing up for something big. Only thing I can think of is it's ten years since Riddle's demise, and the Boy-Who-Lived will be eleven this time next year."

"You think the Castle's gearing up for that?" asked Lance, looking at him. Thomas let out a small smile and said "Not just that. I noticed earlier that Muggle Studies has gotten a new teacher."

"How do you know the new teacher's Muggle Studies?" asked Leona, confused. Thomas let out a smile and said "I snuck a look at one of the second years timetables this morning. And Hagrid told me that Quirrell, that's the name of the teacher who's not here, has gone on a sabbatical."

"How do you know these things, you're always with us." said Allison, confused. Thomas smiled and said "Oh, I use my own special technique."

"Oh really, Thomas?" asked Jennifer, looking at him. "And may we know what that is?"

"Keeping my eyes open and my mouth shut." said Thomas, shrugging. Making the group laugh. "Truthfully, I do keep my eyes open, but I never really stop talking."

"We noticed." was the response of Eleanor, laughing.

* * *

For the rest of the school year, nothing happened. The seven trained, with Uther's 'help'. Then as summer started, Thomas got a vision.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Hermione Granger grinned as she listened to the woman standing at the doorway of her London house. Apparently Magic was real, and she was a witch. A real live witch! She grinned. Of course, she'd have to do some reading... She hoped they'd have some sort of books on the subject... Oh, what was she thinking? Of course they'd have books on Witches, what sort of a Wizarding World wouldn't...

**There we go, the next chapter introduces the Golden Trio. And sets up the interactions for the Trio and the Knights.**

**But this chapters sets up some things for their Sixth Year, which I'm guessing you'll have worked out is the Golden Trio's Fourth Year. ;)**


	3. Year 3

**Right, here we go. The Golden Trio meet Merlin and the Knights. May have gone rather a bit overboard, but I don't care. I've just finished the next chapter, which is the shortest one of the lot, and deals with the Summer between this Year and the next.**

**I will say, however, I am actually proud of this story. I've written stories which I don't like, but this one has so far managed to keep me working. :)**

The Camelot Tales: The Knights of Avalon

Year Three:

Instead of heading to the Great Hall of Avalon on the first day of their third year, Thomas managed to convince Allison and Jennifer to follow him to Hogwarts. He wanted to see the Boy-Who-Lived. Well, that's what he told the two, anyway. Really, he wanted to see the bushy haired girl he had seen in his vision. If he was seeing her, she must be important.

* * *

Albus shook his head as he spotted three of the 'Knights of Avalon', as they had taken to calling themselves, sat at the Hufflepuff table, each with a pair of the school robes on. If he had it right, they were the reincarnations of King Arthur, Queen Guinevere and Merlin. Although, he knew for a fact that Merlin wasn't a reincarnate. He assumed they had come to see Harry, but Merlin didn't tell him anything, they usually kept to their separate schools.

* * *

Thomas clapped the hardest as he watched the girl walk up to the Sorting Hat. A Hat that he had a part in the creation of. It took a full minute before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!" Thomas made a note to visit that table after the sorting, by now a few more people had been sorted but he wasn't paying attention. It wasn't even his school. A boy with bleach-blond hair was swaggering towards the Slytherin table.

* * *

After a while, he was beginning to get bored. How did the students cope with this method? At least the statues took people in groups. He let out a small smile at that, before his ears pricked up at the sound of Minerva calling "Potter, Harry!" and then Thomas noticed him. The Boy-Who-Lived. He was pretty scrawny, his black hair covering the scar on his forehead, and his glasses were mended with tape. From the look of him he hadn't had a decent meal since he had been placed with those Wizard-Hating Muggle. Yes, Thomas kept up with current affairs, he was naturally curious, something his father had taught him. He smiled again, failing to notice the smirks on Allison and Jennifer's faces. He hadn't even realised how long he had been thinking till the Sorting Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Of course Harry would be in Hogwarts equivalent of the House of Arthur. The house table itself burst into loud noise, chanting "We got Potter!" over and over.

* * *

Thankfully, the sorting didn't have long left. There were only three left to sort now. Including a red-head who got sorted into Gryffindor as well, and seemed to know Harry already because they began talking. Thomas eyed the red-head with caution, Harry was famous and the boy seemed to be a fan. Granted, you didn't grow up in the Wizarding World and not know who Harry Potter. Even those in Camelot knew about him. He was once again broken out of his thoughts, this time by Albus addressing the students. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Thomas let out a hearty laugh at that, causing everybody to look at him. He smiled and his eyes flashed gold, making everybody but Allison and Jennifer look away from him. Albus smiled and said "Thank you!" before sitting down again. Everybody clapped and cheered, except for the first years who had no idea what was going on.

* * *

As soon as the food arrived, he made his excuses to Allison and Jennifer and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He squeezed in between the girl and whoever was on her left. An older red-head Thomas recognised as the fifth year male prefect was sat to her right. He started to reach for the food when the prefect stopped him. "Excuse me, shouldn't you be across at the Hufflepuff table?"

"There's no rule that says that." said Thomas, with a smile as he non-verbally summoned some of the chicken, some roast potatoes, a bit of mash and some veg onto his plate. And his eyes hadn't even flashed gold. "What year are you in?" asked the girl, impressed. Thomas smiled at her and said "Third year, I'm Thomas."

"Hermione Granger." said the girl, smiling. "That was some impressive magic for a third year, I heard it takes years to master non-verbal spells..."

"I've been practising since I started." said Thomas, with a smile. OK, so it was a small white lie, but still, she didn't need to know who he was, not just yet. He put his hand out for to shake, which she did. Causing Thomas to get a vision. With a lot of static.

He was jolted out of by Allison, who had caught sight of his seizure and he noticed Albus standing there. With a twinkle in his eyes. Thomas let out a small smile, before looking at Hermione. "You're in for an eventful seven years, Hermione." he said, before standing up. And walking over to Harry and the red-head boy. He shook both of their hands, getting visions from them as well. This time he managed to hold it steady because there was considerably less static. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry." he finally said, before turning to Albus. "I believe you want to talk me and my friends."

"Yes Thomas, I'm afraid I do." said Albus, looking at him. Thomas nodded and turned to face Hermione again. "I am a third year, just not at this school. I'm from Avalon. If you want to talk about anything, go to the lake. A Naiad named Nimeh will bring me any messages you have for me. You can write it down if you want."

"Do not worry, if you do that, you will not get into trouble." said Albus, looking at Hermione. Hermione nodded, as Albus walked off, with Thomas, Allison and Jennifer following. They walked into the room at the back of the Great Hall. Hermione looked at Thomas as he disappeared behind the door, before looking at Percy. "Who was he?"

"Now that I think about it, I believe that was Thomas Ambrose." said Percy, looking at Hermione. "He's part of a group of seven who tend to bend the rules a lot. I've seen them go into the Forbidden Forest everytime they're here."

"How many times have they been here?" asked Harry, looking at Percy. One of the twins answered with "Avalon come once a year, for an annual Quidditch match. But last year, they came for the Halloween feast. Brought a ghost of their own, which is surprising."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the back room, Albus was looking at the three. "Do I want to know why you are here, Emrys?" he asked, looking at Thomas. "I assure you, I have everything under control."

"Oh I'm not here about that, I mean I can feel it, but I'm here because of it." said Thomas, looking at Albus. "I couldn't resist coming to watch Harry's sorting."

"At least, that's what he told us." said Allison, smirking. "I saw him talking to that brunette."

"Her name's Hermione." said Thomas, looking at Allison. "And if I told you I wanted to come to introduce myself to the girl I saw in my vision a few months ago would you have come with me?"

"I have to say, your food is much nicer than Camelot's." said Jennifer, looking at Albus and completely ignoring Thomas and Allison. "As much as I love the Gnomes of Camelot, your house elves are much better cooks."

"I will tell them you said that, Ms Fabbri." said Albus, looking at Jennifer. Before looking at Thomas, who smiled and said "You are in for an interesting six years, Albus."

"I suppose you would know that." said Albus, with a small smile. "Is that why you nearly fainted when Ms Granger shook your hand."

"The Fates bestowed upon me the ability to see the destiny of those with important ones." said Thomas, looking at him. "Hermione's destiny had a lot of static. I assume it's because at some point we become linked." He smiled. "Now Harry, you already know his destiny, Albus... Ronald on the other hand, well, his destiny is linked with the Knights of Avalon. At some point this year, the three of them will undergo something that makes them the best of friends." He looked at Allison and Jennifer. "We should probably get back to Avalon, we had the Knights cover for us."

"Yeah, we should..." said Allison, sighing. Before looking at Albus. "Thanks for being gracious and not just chucking us out. I know you saw us before now."

"Yes, well, I figured you had a reason for coming." said Albus, with a small smile. "Emrys probably wanted to see the start of the Storm."

"Actually, I wanted to meet the Granger girl." said Thomas, with a smile. "Your sorting ceremony is boring, by the way. Doing it one-by-one is rather time ineffective..."

"It has been that way since the Death of the Founders." said Albus, looking at Thomas. "I won't say anything to your sister, Emrys. And I will see you three at our Annual Quidditch Match."

"Well, we may crash your Halloween feast." said Thomas, with that Twinkle in his eyes. Albus smiled and said "I'll speak to Lady Morgan." Allison and Jennifer had already walked out of the room, leaving Albus and Thomas alone. "Keep an eye on that Quirrell, Albus." said Thomas, as he walked over to the other doorway. "He's giving me weird vibes." Albus nodded, but couldn't reply as Thomas had already left.

* * *

Halloween neared, and, true to his word, Albus once again invited the students and teachers of Avalon to Hogwarts. This time, the Knights of Avalon had a round table conjured for them to sit around. Thomas took particular note of the fact that Hermione seemed to be missing from the Gryffindor table. Of course, he knew she hadn't made any friends other than him from the letter's she sent him via Nimeh. Just the other day she told him that there was some sort of three headed dog inside the third floor corridor and she was now ignoring Harry and Ron for leading her into trouble. Thomas had smiled at that, mainly because he knew what was being held here at Hogwarts. He could feel it's power, and Albus had asked to borrow his adult Hellhound, Etta. Hagrid had promised to look after her for him. It was obvious that the trio and their friend had met Etta that night, and probably seen the trapdoor leading down to the dungeons. The feast started and Hermione still hadn't come into the hall, he took a Pumpkin Pie and stood up. Just as the doors were flung open and Quirrell ran in shouting "Troll! In the Dungeons! Thought you should know!" and then fainted. Thomas frowned, as there was uproar. The only ones who seemed to be calm were the Knights, they were looking between themselves, then at Allison. Allison turned to Thomas, who simply said "No, you will go to our room on the Seventh Floor."

"What will you be doing?" asked Jennifer, looking at him. Thomas let out a small smile and said "Have you noticed Hermione isn't here? I'm gonna make sure she's alright." Allison smirked, as Thomas stood up and slid out of the room unnoticed by the adults trying to get the students to safety.

* * *

As he followed the Gryffindor lot up the stairs, Thomas noticed that Harry had stopped his friend, Ron, and they were slipping down a deserted corridor. Thomas quickly put a disillusionment charm on himself and followed.

* * *

Moments later, Snape turned into the corner, heading for the third corridor. Harry and Ron had hidden behind a Gargoyle. Not long after that, as they walked quietly into the next corridor, the foul stench Thomas knew belonged to a troll crept up on them. Harry and Ron panicked, and Thomas snuck past into a room, which appeared to the girl's bathroom. Almost instantly, his ears picked up the sound of crying which he followed to a stall and found Hermione hiding behind it. "T... Tom..." she said, wiping her eyes. Thomas handed her a handkerchief which had the Royal Crest of Camelot on, before saying "There's a troll on the loose in Hogwarts." Thomas held out his hand and added "Come on, let's get you back to your tower." Hermione screamed, and as Thomas turned round he found out why. The Troll was standing right there, watching them. The troll then started to advance, destroying the sinks as it went. Thomas unsheathed Excalibur, willing it to transform into his staff. He began chanting something, but his concentration wasn't at it's best with Hermione's well-being at the forefront of his mind. Thankfully that was when he heard Harry say "Confuse it!" making him look over the trolls shoulder, where Ron and Harry were standing. Harry had grabbed a tap which he then threw at the wall. Thomas smiled despite his appearance. The troll stopped a few feet away from him and Hermione before lumbering around looking for the source of the noise. Thomas smiled at the well needed distraction and fired a blast at the trolls head, knocking it out as his eyes flashed gold. The boys looked at him, relief on their faces, as Hermione said "Is... is it dead?"

"I'm afraid I had to, yes." said Thomas, looking at her. Before hearing footsteps. He quickly muttered something in the Old Language and he aged up. To become a perfect picture of what everybody assumed Merlin looked like. Hermione gasped, as Professor McGonagall came bursting into the room, with Snape and Quirrell right behind. Quirrell took one look at the troll, whimpered and sat quietly on one of the toilets, clutching his heart. McGonagall and Snape were looking at Thomas, who just said "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Just as rude as the legends say." said Snape, narrowing his eyes at Thomas. Thomas gave a sneer back and said "So you know who I am, Severus. Just as I know who are you."

"Do you mind telling me what you are doing in here, Merlin." said McGonagall, looking at him. After making sure Harry and Ron knew she'd be speaking with them next. Hermione spoke up and said "He was checking on me, Professor..."

"Miss Granger!" said McGonagall, looking at Hermione. Thomas had handed her his staff and she was propping herself up on it as she said "I went looking for the troll because I... I thought I could deal with it on my own... you know, because I've read all about them." Thomas let out a small unnoticeable smile, as Hermione continued "If Ron and Harry hadn't come looking for me... I'd be dead now. Harry distracted it, but it wasn't enough... It was about to finish them off when Merlin sent some sort of bolt of lightning at it..."

"Don't do anything too drastic, Minerva." said Merlin, looking at the Professors. "Leave them out of the story when you tell my son. Tell him I killed the troll." He looked at the students. "Come on, I'll take you three back to your tower." He stepped past the Professors with Hermione following, Harry and Ron followed them.

* * *

As soon as they were clear of the corridor, Thomas de-aged himself again and turned his staff back into Excalibur which he then sheathed. "I forgot how tiring it is to age myself." he said, with a small smile. Ron looked at him and said "Are... are you really Merlin?"

"Of course he is, Ronald!" said Hermione, looking at Ron. "No third year can age themselves, not even those who go to Avalon." She then turned to look at Thomas, with a small voice. "Is it true?"

"You seemed so sure five seconds ago." said Thomas, with a playful smile. "Yes, I am Merlin. But you cannot tell anybody. I'll still be here tomorrow, meet me and the Knights at breakfast, we'll have a few chairs for you to sit with us." By now they had reached the Fat Lady painting, the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. "Ah, Thomas, it's good to see you again." she said, smiling at him. He smiled to her and said "Hello Elizabeth, the Gryffindor's treating you well?"

"Still waking me up at godly hours." said the Fat Lady, glaring at the trio behind him. "Password?"

"Pig Snout." said Harry, looking at the portrait. Thomas smiled and said "Well, I'll see you in the Great Hall tomorrow morning." before turning to walk away as the Trio walked into the common room. He got halfway to the seventh floor when he met Albus. "I need to have a word with you, Thomas." said Albus, his hands behind his back. Thomas nodded and said "Lead the way, Albus."

* * *

It was nearing Midnight when Thomas finally returned to the room on the Seventh Floor. The four Knights were already asleep, but Jennifer and Allison were still up. They were sat on a red sofa that had appeared at the far end of the room, making out. "Well, this was inevitable." said Thomas, smirking. It caused the two to jump apart, before looking at Thomas. "You're back! We thought you had been hurt by the troll." said Allison, standing up to hug him. Thomas smiled and said "Nope, nobody's been killed. But the story that Merlin saved three students will probably be all over the school by tomorrow. Both schools."

"You Dragooned up, didn't you." said Jennifer, shaking her head. Thomas smiled and took a seat at the table. "I had to. None of the teachers here know how powerful I am. I killed the troll. A Professor would have trouble doing that."

* * *

The next morning, Thomas was the first in the Grand Hall apart from a few teachers reading the Daily Prophet. He took a seat at the Round Table, with a small smile. The noticed there were still only seven chairs. He took a look up at the staff table, then summoned three more chairs when the few teachers weren't looking. "You need to be more careful, Tom." said Allison, surprising him. He looked up at her and saw Allison standing there, holding hands with Jennifer. Hermione was behind them. "We met her on the way down from our room." said Jennifer, motioning to Hermione. Thomas smiled and stood up, pulling a chair out for Hermione. "You don't do that for me." said Allison, smirking, as Hermione sat down, blushing. Thomas looked at Allison and said "Well, you do it for Gwen." before going wide-eyed. Hermione looked at them and said "Gwen?"

"Me." said Jennifer, with a smile as Allison pulled a chair out for her to sit at. "It's a nickname, based on the house I'm in. We sometimes call Allie, Artie. And Thomas, Emrys." She smiled as she sat down, placing a kiss on Allison's cheek. "The rest of them are our Knights."

"Speaking of our knights, where are they?" asked Thomas, taking his seat again, next to Hermione. "We're usually awake at the crack of dawn."

"They're enjoying a nice lie-in." said Allison, looking at Thomas. "Just because Arthur used to have you lot up at the crack of dawn to practise everyday, including weekends, I don't require that in my Knights." Thomas laughed, making Hermione confused. Only to notice Ron and Harry walking in with Leona and Gavin behind them. Leona and Ron were talking, although Leona was doing most of the talking since Ron had taken to drooling down his robes. Harry and Gavin, on the other hand, were having a rather heated talk about Quidditch. Thomas shook his head, and made his eyes flash gold, a chair slid out from under the table and knocked into Gavin causing him to topple slightly. Allison and Jennifer laughed, as Thomas feigned surprise when Gavin glared at him. "What? I think Uther did it." he said, innocently. Gavin just glared at him as he sat down, Harry took a seat next to him, hiding his own laughter. Jennifer took pity on Gavin and said "Thomas, I saw your eyes flash."

"Fine, yes, I did it." said Thomas, shaking his head. Leona shook her head as she sat down, with Ron next to her. "And here I was thinking you were a grown up." she said, looking at Thomas. Who smiled and said "There's no point in being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes. I live by that bit of wisdom my Father said." As he said that, the two remaining Knights, Lance and Eleanor, walked into the Great Hall, and took the two remaining seats. "Excellent, we're all here." said Thomas, with a smile. Ten plates and ten goblets appeared in front of each one, and in the middle was the usual breakfast feast. The Knights of Avalon dug in as the three Hogwarts students looked rather apprehensively. "It's fine, you three." said Jennifer, with a smile. "You'll want to grab something before Lance gets in." Lance gave an indignant noise, even if his mouth was stuffed with a croissant. The trio looked at each other, before reaching for something each.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were interrupted by that red-headed prefect, Percy. "Shouldn't you three be sat at the Gryffindor table." he asked, even if it was more of a statement than a question. It prompted Thomas to say "There is nothing in that rulebook of yours that states students have to sit at their House tables. And I believe Professor Dumbledore encourages you to 'mingle' with the Avalon lot."

"Yeah Percy, we're fine." said Ron, looking at him. "They invited us to sit here."

"They're two years older than you, Ronald." said Percy, looking at Ron. "I'll tell Mum you've been hanging out with older students."

"She'll be glad I've made friends." said Ron, looking at Percy. "We're fine!" Percy huffed before storming off to sit at the Gryffindor table. The people sat at the Round Table pretended not to notice Thomas' eyes flashing gold as Percy tripped over his robes. The ten burst out in laughter, and Leona said "OK, sometimes it's pretty funny."

* * *

An hour later, the group were full, and Hermione said "Arthur had the right idea with this table. It's perfect for people to eat on."

"He used his for meetings and such." said Allison, looking at Hermione. "But we've always found it works better as a dining table. I'm surprised he didn't do it."

"They... We mainly ate in his and Guinevere's room and the Round Table was in the Council Chambers." said Thomas, looking at them. "And on special occasions we ate in the Banquet Hall."

"Of course you'd know that." said Ron, looking at Thomas. "What was it like back then?"

"Depends on which part of the Pendragon dynasty you want to know." said Thomas, with a small smile. His gaze fell onto the Ghost of Uther Pendragon talking to Lady Morgan and Albus. "Why don't we take this outside. It's a nice day." With that, he stood up. Hermione quickly followed suit, and the two strode out of the room together. Ron shook his head and said "She's had a crush on him since the first day. It was creepy then, with us thinking he was two years older than her, but now..."

"We don't tend to think about his age." said Leona, looking at Ron. "It gets very weird if we do... Although, those two," she motioned to Allison and Jennifer. "They're the only ones who don't seem to be weirded out by it."

"We don't tend to think about it, that's why." said Allison, shrugging. Before standing up. "Come on, let's find Thomas and Hermione. Can't leave them alone too long, you know..."

* * *

As it turns out, Thomas and Hermione were sat by the lake. Thomas had summoned a blanket, which he and Hermione were sat on, looking over the lake. Nimeh was sat at the edge of the lake, talking to them. Allison and Jennifer were the first to take a seat, next to Thomas, quickly followed by Ron and Harry, who sat down next to Hermione. The four Knights took seats on either side of the trios.

* * *

By the time it came to Lunch Time, the Hogwarts Trio had been told, and shown, that the other six members of the Knights of Avalon were all reincarnates of important members of the Arthurian legends, even though most in the Wizarding World knew they were actually history. "I'd love to see Camelot." said Hermione, looking at Thomas. Thomas smiled and said "Someday, I'm sure you will. I'd take you now, but I'm sure that'd just give people ideas." Hermione looked at him, as Allison said "He's right, we should wait till you're in at least your third year. Then we'll ask Professor Dumbledore if we can invite you over for a few days."

"Obviously, it'll be a weekend, so none of us miss lessons." said Jennifer, with a smile. "But it can't be for another couple of years, unless something comes up to bring the Hogwarts Students to Avalon."

"I suppose the next time we see each other in person will be Easter." said Lance, looking at the Trio. Thomas smiled and said "Well, I'll be here just before Christmas. This place is beautiful in Winter after all. Camelot doesn't even compare during that period of time."

* * *

They returned to Avalon after dinner that day, the Hogwarts Trio promised to write and Thomas promised to visit them when he came before the Christmas holidays.

* * *

Christmas holidays came, with Thomas disappearing at the start of them.

* * *

Hermione sat at the kitchen table looking through the few books she had borrowed from the library at Hogwarts when she heard a knock at the door. "Hermione, dear, get that would you? It's probably your grandfather." shouted her mother, from upstairs. She was in the study, probably working on her children's book. Hermione smiled and shouted "Sure, Mum!" before standing up and walking into the front hall. She stopped in front of the door and looked through the peep-hole. And stepped back slightly, Thomas was standing there, looking rather nervous. She smiled and opened the door. "Thomas!" she said, grinning. Thomas' nervousness quickly turned into a grin as he said "Ah, Hermione. Excellent, I have the right house. Was rather worried I hadn't..."

"Who is it, honey?" asked Hermione's mother, walking downstairs. Thomas smiled and said "I go to school with Hermione. We have this program that allows those who want a bit of tutoring during holidays. I live a few blocks away, and Hermione put herself forward for the program, so here I am." It was only then that Hermione noticed the shoulder bag on Thomas' shoulder, out of which he produced a few books. "Is that alright with you, Mrs Granger?"

"My daughter didn't mention this..." said Mrs Granger, looking at Hermione. Hermione blushed and said "I completely forgot... I put my name down for it months ago and then I became rather busy..." She looked at her mother. Who nodded and said "Fine, come in..."

"Thomas." said Thomas, putting his hand forward for the mother to shake. "Thomas Ambrose. Third Year Ravenclaw."

"Well, come in, Thomas, I'll be in the study upstairs." said Mrs Granger, with a smile. "I'm working on a children's book..."

"Good luck with that, Mrs Granger." said Thomas, taking his shoes off after noticing that neither of the two in the house were wearing theirs. "We're just gonna be going over the History of Magic. Boring really, although I'll probably make it more interesting than our History of Magic teacher... He's a ghost of his former self, I'm sorry to say." Hermione shook her head, as her mother said "Did something happen to him?"

"Professor Binns' actually a ghost, Mum." said Hermione, with a small smile. Making Mrs Granger gasp. Thomas smiled and said "Ghosts are usually people who are afraid of death, I'm afraid. Although, I think Professor Binns may be one of those rare sorts who have a strong connection to their surroundings." Thomas frowned slightly, as Mrs Granger nodded and said "Well, I'll be in the study. Hermione, your father gets back in three hours."

"Yes, Mum." said Hermione, before leading Thomas into the kitchen.

* * *

She motioned for Thomas to take a seat at the table, which he did while taking books out of his bag. "You want to eat? Drink?" asked Hermione, looking at him. He smiled and said "I'm fine thanks." Hermione nodded and sat down opposite him. "What are you really doing here?" she asked, as he flicked open a book. "Because you and I both know I don't need tutoring."

"Yeah, if any of you three needed it, it'd be Ron." said Thomas, shaking his head. "You mentioned in your letter that you wanted to know if I knew anything about a Nicholas Flamel. I figured I'd come in person to help point you in the right direction. And then I realised that I really shouldn't be doing this, but still, it's just begging to be stole. Etta's a rather tame Hellhound really, wouldn't take much to get past her..."

"Etta? Hagrid called her Fluffy..." said Hermione, confused. Thomas shook his head and said "Of course he did... Etta's her actual name. She's My Hellhound actually."

"So you know what's being guarded?" asked Hermione, hopefully. Thomas let out a small smile and said "Yes, but I can't tell you what it is, Hermione. That, you have to figure out yourself." He smiled. "Now, we should make it look like we're doing real work. And don't mention Nicholas Flamel again. You'll work it out in due time." She sighed, but nodded. "Admittedly, I am having trouble with the Goblin Rebellions..." she said, looking at Thomas. "As much as I do listen in the classes, I find myself nodding off..."

"I'm sure I can teach you better than Professor Binns ever could." said Thomas, with a smile.

* * *

Thomas returned to Camelot on Christmas Eve. And Allison instantly knew where he had been. "You like her, don't you." she said, as she sat at the round table in their room. Thomas was the other person in the room, the rest were outside playing with the rare snow. "I'd be lying if I said no." was Thomas' response, with a sigh. "She's a lot younger than me though... But I think... I think our destinies are interlinked. You remember when I had that vision at the start of summer?"

"Yes, the one you claimed to be of Harry causing a plane of glass to disappear in a snake exhibit..." said Allison, looking at him. "It was really about Hermione, wasn't it."

"Yes." was Thomas' simple reply. Before he sighed. "And when I shook her hand on the first day we met them three... She has a large destiny, but I couldn't see a lot of it. It was pretty much all static-y..." Then he smiled. "But Ron's... Well, let's just say Leona fits into his destiny."

"Really?" asked Allison, with a smile. "Oh, that's brilliant! I can not wait to see that come to fruition."

"See what?" asked Jennifer, walking into the room. Allison smiled as Thomas said "Leona and Ron, they're destined to be together." He hid his smirk as he said those words, of course he knew two other people who were destined to be together. "And I never told you the best bit, Harry will eventually marry a woman named Ginerva!" Jennifer burst into laughter over that bit, as Allison said "Does she have Red-Hair?"

"No idea, I just saw the name." replied Thomas, shrugging. "Look, I'm only here till after Boxing Day. Hermione wants some help with her transfiguration work." At the looks from his friends he added "I told her mother I went to Hogwarts. In my third year... I may have to come clean at some point but who cares."

"So that's what you've been doing this last week." said Jennifer, smirking. "Practising 'charms'."

"Her parents were in the house." said Thomas, shaking his head. "And she's much too young for me."

"Think like that and **everybody's** too young for you." said Allison, shaking her head. "Honestly, wait a few years if you have to, but do not let it pass you by. You deserve some happiness too, you know." Thomas gave them both a small smile, before unsheathing his sword. "Out." he said, looking at the two girls. They giggled, but left willingly, shutting the door behind them. Thomas shook his head, as he began enchanting his sword.

* * *

Thomas returned to Hermione's house at 11:00am sharp on the 27th, smiling when she opened the door. "You're early." she said, with a smile. Thomas shrugged and said "Would have been earlier if Allie hadn't managed to convince me to wait." Hermione laughed and shouted "Mum, Dad! I'm going out with Thomas! We'll be at park!" She grabbed her coat and a bag before shutting the door. Thomas allowed her to give him a tour of a town he had never visited before.

* * *

New Year came, which he ended up spending with the Knights of Avalon, who had been invited to Hermione's. Their back garden had a perfect view of the fireworks show in their town. "I forgot how well Muggles do fireworks." said Thomas, leaning against the wall of the house watching the show. Hermione was sat next to him, a small smile on her lips. "It's been a while since I just got to watch." admitted Hermione, with a small smile. "Usually I'm the one doing most of the work with Mum and Dad..." Thomas let out a small unnoticeable frown, before saying "I kinda noticed... But I'm sure your parents are doing the best they can..."

"I know, it's just... Well, honestly, they've been rather distant since we found out about me being a witch." said Hermione, sighing. "I don't know, it's like they're scared of me or something..."

"They'll come round, Herm." said Thomas, handing her his Camelot handkerchief again. Hermione glared at him for the nickname. "Please come up with something better than 'Herm', if you insist on giving me a nickname."

"Fine, Herm." he said, with a smile. She shook her head before returning her gaze to the fireworks. Thomas kept his smile as he snuck a look at Allison and Jennifer, who were cuddled up on a blanket. The Knights were sat around them.

* * *

As the fireworks ended, Mrs Granger said "We're gonna turn in, don't stay up too late, Hermione."

"We won't, Mum." said Hermione, with a smile. Mr Granger looked at Thomas and said "I have some sleeping bags in the garage if you need them?"

"We've got our own, Mr Granger, but thanks for the offer." said Thomas, with a smile. Mr Granger and walked into the house with Mrs Granger. Hermione looked at Thomas and said "Are you sure?"

"Are you still underestimating me, Hermione?" he asked, with a playful frown. She shook her head in laughter as Thomas clicked his fingers, eight red sleeping bags appeared out of nowhere, all laid out around a fire. "We used to camp a lot back in Camelot. I've gotten pretty good with this Camp spell." he said, smirking. Hermione shook her head, as Thomas added "And the best part is, the fire is only for warmth. It won't burn anybody, or anything. I made the mistake once of trying to be clever and nearly set a forest on fire... From that day forward I've only used non-damaging fire." Hermione playfully shoved him as she yawned.

* * *

It wouldn't be till the week before Easter that they'd meet again, in person at least. Hermione and Thomas were talking through letters, as were Ron and Leona. Even Harry was sending letters, mostly to Allison and Jennifer.

* * *

Albus greeted Lady Morgan as she stepped out of the lake after the many students. "I heard you've got a First Year on the team this year." said Lady Morgan, with a smile. "It's all Allison and the Knights have been talking about."

"Yes, you'd be correct." said Albus, as they walked towards the school, waving to Nimeh as they did. "Mr Potter is the best seeker Gryffindor has seen since his father."

"Well, it would seem the Knights may be cheering for Hogwarts instead of Avalon." said Morgan, with a smile. "But, I suppose that is the point of these matches."

"Yes, it probably is." replied Albus, with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Knights were sat in the Seventh Floor room with the Golden Trio. "You know, I'm torn between routing for our school and cheering for you, Harry." said Lance, looking at Harry. "I heard you're really good."

"I'm not that good..." said Harry, blushing. Ron shook his head and said "Not that good?! You're amazing, mate! You set a record in your last match!"

"You caught the snitch in what? Five minutes?" said Allison, looking at Harry. "At least, that's what I heard." Harry blushed, as Hermione said "Yeah! It was amazing!"

"I was meaning to come watch, but we had classes." said Thomas, with a small smile. "I may be Merlin, but I still have to go to classes everyday..."

"And he moans through all of them." smirked Allison, without looking at Thomas. Thomas shook his head and said "So, any luck with Nicholas Flamel?"

"He's the owner of the only Philosophers Stone." said Hermione, looking at Thomas. "You know him?"

"I've met him once, a couple centuries back." said Thomas, with a smile. "Told you you'd get it, didn't I." He winked, making Hermione blush. "It was in a book I took out for some Light Reading..." she said, with a small smile. "But we think Professor Snape is gonna try and steal it. And Quirrell's the only thing stopping him..."

"It'll be gone by the end of the week." said Ron, slinking back in his chair. Thomas let out a small smile and said "I wouldn't be so sure, Ron. After all, Merlin's in town. He won't try anything this week." Harry let out a small smile, before looking at the Grandfather Clock in the corner. "I gotta go, we've got some last minute practise before the match tomorrow." he said, standing up. Ron also stood up saying "I'm gonna come watch. Fred and George are also in the team. Along with some Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. Slytherin's don't really care about this match, not one for inter-school activities."

"Same with Morgana's House back at Avalon." said Jennifer, with a small smile. "Our team is mainly comprised of people in the Houses of Arthur, Guinevere and Merlin."

"I'm gonna stay here, Thomas has a book I'd like to look at." said Hermione, looking at Ron and Harry. Allison stood up and said "The knights and I are heading into the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid wanted us to have a look for Unicorns. See if anymore have been attacked..." The knights looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I'd much rather stay." said Gavin, looking at her. But at the glare he got from Jennifer he raised his hands and said "Fine, I'll come. Just as long as they don't while we're out." Thomas shook his head, as Hermione blushed, before the Knights, the two Queens, and two thirds of the Golden Trio left the room. Thomas stood up and said "You shouldn't listen to Gavin, he's worse than Gwaine, and that's saying something because they're the same person." He let out a small smile, before looking at her. "Are you alright, 'Mione?"

"I'm just worried." she said, looking at him. "Exams are coming up, and we have to do well in those to get through to the next year... they're important and I'm the only one who seems to be taking them seriously!"

"Oh, 'Mione." he said, with a sad smile as he sat back down. "Exams are important. The Easter Holidays are meant to be used to do homework and revision. Remind Harry and Ron about that, though. They may not appreciate it now, but down the line they'll be thanking you." He summoned a book out of thin air. Hermione smiled and took it, before saying "Is this...?"

"'The Life and Times of Merlin Emrys'." said Thomas, with a smile. "I lied to Allie and Jen about not keeping a diary. I had it published a couple of decades ago, the sales keep my Gringotts account topped up. It's a very popular book, considering Merlin is a mythical person." He winked at that last statement. Hermione laughed and said "Well, the entire school knows Merlin saved mine, Harry and Ron's life. It didn't even occur to me that this book might have a shed of truth to it."

"Oh the start of it is true, I had to fabricate a few weeks towards the end of the published version." said Thomas, with a smile. "But that version has the true account of what happened. It also includes King Arthur's diary I found stuffed in his quarters a few weeks after his death... And Guinevere kept one as well, although hers is in the published book with a few changes to link up with Merlin's." He smiled, as she looked at the book. "Thanks." she said, with a smile.

* * *

The next day, the seven Knights sat in a stand with Hermione and Ron waiting for the match to start. Thomas had admittedly brought a book to read incase the game went on too long, Quidditch could only keep his attention for a while before he got bored, even if a friend was playing.

* * *

However, the match only lasted ten minutes, with the Avalon seeker grabbing the snitch before Harry even clocked it. Oddly, nobody had scored with the Quaffle.

* * *

After the Knights returned to Camelot, the Trio were engulfed by exams. Nothing exciting happened, unless you class Hagrid hatching a dragon, then them finding out who had been attacking the Unicorns, as exciting. It wasn't till the last day of the exams when it happened. When Quirrell finally snapped.

* * *

Thomas was sat in their room at Camelot when he heard the scream. Hermione's scream. He instantly disappeared from the room, leaving Allison and the other Knights confused. Till an owl flew through the window, dropping a letter from the Trio on the round table. Allison scooped it up and quickly skimmed it before saying "We need to get to Hogwarts. NOW."

* * *

When Thomas arrived in the Third Corridor of Hogwarts, he found Etta growling with the trapdoor open. "Etta, sit." said Thomas, looking at his Hellhound. Etta looked at him and barked, before sitting. Thomas smiled and aged up, changing Excalibur into his staff before heading down the trapdoor. He frowned when he noticed the first three rooms had been completed, before heading into the fourth, where Ron was lying in a pile of rubble. He noticed the backs of Hermione and Harry run through into the next room. "Ron, are you alright?" asked Thomas, kneeling next to him. "Can you move?"

"It hurts, a lot." said Ron, with a frown. "How... how did you get here so fast?"

"I heard Hermione's scream." replied Thomas, without looking away from Ron's leg. "I can't completely heal this, but I can keep the pain low while we get you to the hospital wing." He muttered something in the Old Language. Just as Professor McGonagall walked in with Allison and Jennifer close behind. "Merlin." said McGonagall, looking at him. Thomas turned and said "Minerva. Can you get this student to the hospital wing? Allison, Jennifer, go with them."

"But T..." started Allison, only to shut up when she got a death glare from Jennifer. Thomas looked at her before spotting Hermione running towards them. "Thomas!" she said, noticing Thomas. "You're here?"

"We got your letter." said Allison, looking at her. "Well, the letter arrived shortly after Thomas disappeared..."

"Where's Harry?" asked Thomas, ignoring everything else. "Hermione?"

"He went to the last room..." said Hermione, looking at him. "I think there was someone there. I think Snape has got the Stone." Thomas frowned, before striding towards the doorway. "Minerva, keep my friends safe." he said, as he walked through the door.

* * *

He strode into the final room to find Harry slowly blacking out, and Quirrell writhing on the floor, burning. Thomas quickly scooped Harry into his arms, before blasting Quirrell into the back of the room, cracking his head. "If Harry asks, I saved his life." said Thomas, looking at Albus, who had appeared at the doorway. Albus nodded before asking "What happened?"

"That is for Harry to tell you." said Thomas, looking at the headmaster. "I should get him to the hospital wing."

"Your friends are waiting for you there." said Albus, nodding.

* * *

Allison watched as Hermione paced the floor of the Hospital Floor, Jennifer was perched on the bed next to Ron's. Leona was talking to him, telling him how brave he was. The other knights were waiting for Thomas to return, as were Allison and Jennifer. When he finally walked into the room, with Harry in his arms and de-aged, Madam Pomfrey strode over and took Harry from him. "What happened to him?" she asked, looking at Thomas. Thomas shook his head and said "Sorry, I got there as he was fainting... I think Quirrell did something to him, and I may have thrown the guy into the back wall. He's probably dead."

"You could at least sound like you've never done it before." said Allison, shaking her head. Thomas shrugged, as he felt Hermione latch onto his side. "You're alright!" she said, looking at him. He looked at her and said "I'm always alright." with a small smile.

* * *

Moments later, Thomas was sat on one of the beds being checked over. "Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine." insisted Thomas, for the twentieth time. Madam Pomfrey looked at him and said "If you insist on doing stupid things in this school, and I can see you will, you will have to get used to this. Now shush, you squirming is making this take longer."

"I'd do as she asks, Tommy." said Hermione, from the seat next to Harry's bed. Thomas let out a small smile, before relaxing and letting Madame Pomfrey do her work. Madam Pomfrey let out a smile before continuing.

* * *

Three days later, Harry finally came round. Thomas hadn't left the Hospital Wing, and Hermione was glued to his side. Allison and Jennifer came and went, making sure Thomas was eating, while the Knights, except Leona who had been by Ron's side all the time before he had been released the next day, came by one by one to give Harry support.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw Albus and Thomas sat at the base of the bed. "Good afternoon, Harry." said Albus, looking at Harry. Thomas had managed to convince Hermione to get some fresh air. Harry's eyes went wide-eyed and said "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick..."

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times." said Albus, with a small smile. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"Then who does?" asked Harry, confused. "Sir, I..."

"Harry, you gotta relax." said Thomas, with a smile. Harry took a deep breath, before looking around, noting the sweets on his bedside table. "Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Albus, looking at Harry. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a lavatory seat."

"No doubt they thought it would amuse you." said Thomas, with a smile. "Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"How long have I been in here?" asked Harry, looking at Albus. Thomas answered with "Three days. Ron and Hermione will be relieved to find out you've awoken. So will the knights... We were all extremely worried."

"But, the Stone..." said Harry, looking at Thomas and Albus. Thomas let out a smile and said "I see you're not distracted. Very well, the Stone. Quirrell didn't manage to get it, I made sure of that. He won't be bothering anybody ever again. As you blacked out, I managed to save you." He let out a small smile. "The Stone has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" asked Harry, blankly. Before looking at Albus. "But your friend, Nicolas Flamel..."

"Oh, you know about Nicolas." said Albus, quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?" asked Harry, looking at both Albus and Thomas. Albus smiled and said "They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die." At the amazement on Harry's face, Thomas said "To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, _very_ long day." He smiled. "After all, to the well-organised mind, death is but the next great adventure." Thomas let out a small smile. "The Stone was really not such a wonderful thing, not really. As much money and life as you could want. The two things most humans would choose above all. The trouble, humans have a knack of choosing the exact things that are worse for them." Thomas stood up. "I gotta go find Hermione, keep him company, would ya, Albus."

* * *

The next day, Thomas took a seat at the Round Table in the Great Hall with Allison on one side, and Hermione on the other side. Harry had been allowed to come out for it, and he was sat next to Ron. Jennifer and the knights were also sat around the table. "It was nice of the Headmaster to let us stay for the Feast." said Allison, smiling. Jennifer smiled and said "He insisted we stay, we have been a somewhat permanent fixture at this school the last few days."

"Ah well, that's to be expected." said Thomas, with a smile. "Now, I think we should probably stop talking. Albus seems to be about to make a speech."

* * *

Sure enough, he made a speech about the house cup. And gave Harry, Ron and Hermione fifty points each, bringing it to a tie between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Finally, he gave ten points to a boy called Neville, making Gryffindor the winner of the house cup for the first time in quite some time. Even the Camelot students cheered alongside the three houses.

**And there you go, I hope I did Philosophers Stone justice, keeping to the main plots, without changing them too much.**


	4. Summer 3 point 5

**I'm afraid this one is shorter than the other ones. And is set in the summer before 'Chamber of Secrets'. And introduces a few characters who'll be important come the Final Battle. ;)**

The Camelot Tales: The Knights of Avalon

Summer Three Point Five:

Thomas smiled as he helped Hermione's parents navigate Diagon Alley. They had just passed through the Leaky Cauldron into the street behind when Thomas spotted a familiar herd of red-heads with one single black-haired boy. He smiled, and whispered "Your friends are here." She looked at him and looked around, her eyes setting on the group making her smile. "We chose the right day to come then." she whispered back, smiling. However, his gaze was soon taken by two familiar men in black robes with red silhouettes of Rowen Trees on their sleeves. He frowned, and said "I'll be right back. Merlin needs to make an appearance." Hermione looked at him questioningly, but he had already ducked into an alley. When he returned, he had aged up, and the two men noticed him. "Merlin!" they shouted, with manic grins. Making the many shoppers step out of the way of Merlin and the two dark mages. "Everybody into shops." said Thomas, not taking his eyes off the mages. Thankfully, everybody listened and ran into the shops. Except for Hermione's parents, who the mages took interest in. "Ah, Muggles." said one of them, stepping towards them. Only for Merlin to pull him back with a raise of his hand. "GET INSIDE." he shouted, looking at the two. This time they moved, only for the mages to shout "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Thomas saw it in slow motion as the green beams hit both Mr and Mrs Granger, and he was powerless to stop it. As the bodies hit the floor, Thomas' eyes flashed gold, causing the two mages to explode into ash. He growled as he walked over to the bodies of his friends' parents. He knelt down next to them, frowning at the terror on their face. He placed his hands over their faces and muttered something in the Old Language. When he removed his hands, they both looked more at peace. Then he heard Hermione's screams both in his mind and his ears. "MUM! DAD!" she shouted, running over to them. Thomas looked at her and said "Hermione..."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she shouted, beginning to hit Thomas in the side. "You! You should have done something!"

"Hermione?" came a male voice, from behind them. Thomas turned and saw Harry standing there, with Ron and his family. Hermione looked at them as Mrs Weasley held out her arms for her. Hermione gratefully let Mrs Weasley engulf her in a hug. Thomas looked at Mr Weasley and said "I'm sorry, I should have have done something... Something more..." before adding "Look after her, Mr Weasley." After handing him a bag of Wizard Money, Thomas disappeared on the spot. Leaving behind a sobbing Hermione in the arms of Mrs Weasley. Who turned to her husband and said "Why don't you go get her school supplies, Arthur?"

"I'll be back soon, then." said Mr Weasley, nodding.

* * *

Back in Camelot, Thomas was lay on his bed, still aged up. Allison was watching him, with Jennifer next to her. "Is he gonna be alright?" asked Jennifer, looking at Thomas while talking to Allison. Allison sighed and said "I don't know, I don't know what happened while he was out..."

"Hermione's parents..." he said, with raw emotion. "Morgana's followers killed her parents... I... I should have done something. They... Slo-Mo... Couldn't..." He sat up quickly, tears forming in his eyes. Allison instantly ran over to him, pulling him into a hug. "Hey, it's alright, you can't do everything, you're still a normal person." she said, looking at him. "No matter what you think of yourself, you can't save everybody."

"She's go... gonna hate me." said Thomas, looking at Allison. "She's gonna hate me so much... I should have saved them!" He stood and walked to the other side of the room. "WHAT IS THE POINT OF ME IF I CAN'T SAVE PEOPLE FROM THE KILLING CURSE?!" As he shouted, books began flying off the shelves, and chairs flung themselves. "Tom, you need to calm down." said Allison, looking at him. "You're gonna hurt somebody." Instead of stopping, he began ranting in a completely different language. Leading Jennifer to shout "THOMAS! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" This made Thomas stop, looking straight at Jennifer. "Go outside and cool off!" she demanded, giving Thomas her famous glare. Thomas grumbled but stormed out of the room.

* * *

A few days later, Albus appeared at the gates of Camelot, looking for Thomas. Who had been sat at the bottom of the Lake, 'cooling off'. Which was also the reason Albus had appeared at the gates instead of at the Lake as is usual. "Ah, Albus." said Lady Morgan, walking towards the gates. "I am so sorry, Thomas is sitting at the bottom of the lake, Nimeh doesn't like admitting people when he does that. Claims it freaks him out."

"I need to speak to him." said Albus, holding up four letters. "Three of these are from Harry, Hermione and Ron. Normally I wouldn't deliver letters, but I have one of my own I need to talk to him in person about."

"He's down at the Lake, like I said." said Morgan, with a nod. "I believe one of the Knights is going down there shortly. They take it in turns to keep an eye on him."

"He has excellent friends, in that case." said Albus, nodding. Morgan smiled and said "He's like Father in that aspect. Always surrounds himself by people who will risk anything to save him."

* * *

Albus found Jennifer heading to the lake, so he decided to tag along. "I have mail for him." explained Albus, after getting a weird look from Jennifer. "From Hermione and the others."

"She doesn't hate him, does she?" asked Jennifer, as they reached the lake. Albus shook her head and said "She needs him as much as he needs her, especially right now."

"And here I was thinking that King Arthur needed Merlin." said Jennifer, with a small smile. "Maybe not yet, huh." By this point, they reached the Lake, where Nimeh was waiting for them. "How is he?" asked Jennifer, looking at her. She looked down into the water before saying "I haven't seen him like this since Arthur's death..."

"Tell him Albus is here to see him." said Jennifer, looking at Nimeh. She nodded and disappeared into the water. They only had to wait a few minutes before Thomas emerged, dry as a bone. "What is it?" he asked, looking at Albus. Before noticing the letters. "They for me?"

"Yes, I suppose they are." said Albus, looking at Thomas. Before noticing the look in Thomas' eyes. "Just what happened in Diagon Alley?"

"Not telling." was Thomas' response, as his eyes flashed gold and the letters flung from Albus hands. He looked at the first one, before opening it. And sinking to the ground, with tears in his eyes. Jennifer instinctively knelt down next to him, as he whispered "She... she doesn't hate me." He looked at Jennifer. "Why? She should... I... I let her parents die."

"I think, Thomas, the best thing for you to do is go see her." said Albus, looking at Thomas. "She misses you. And if what I gather from the fact that you're sat at the bottom of a lake, you miss her."

"I can't." was Thomas' response, standing up. "I need a bit more time..."

"In that case, in the letter from me, I have given you the address of her Uncle." said Albus, looking at him. "You should go introduce yourself. Take the Queen's if you must."

"Who is he?" asked Thomas, looking at the letter in Albus' handwriting. "And do you need to explain about our world? Is that why you want me to go?"

"All you need to explain to him is that his Niece is apart of his old world." said Albus, with a smile. "He's a descendant of Uther Pendragon, on Morgana's side. And he went to Hogwarts, got sorted into Ravenclaw."

"So he has magic... Which means, either Mr or Mrs Granger was a Squib." said Thomas, looking at him. "Wow, that gene resurfaced quickly. It's usually a few generations down the lines..."

"Mrs Granger, I'm afraid to say, was rather scared of Magic." said Albus, looking at him. "But considering what her Father, and everybody before him, did with Magic... I'm not surprised she was scared of it. Rupert seems to be have the first one of his family to find the Theory behind Magic, including that of the Old Religion, fascinating. I believe you will find him in the Library of the school he works at." Thomas let out a smile, before looking at Jennifer. "Fancy a trip to America?" he asked, with a smile. Jennifer grinned and said "Let's go get Allison, I don't think she'll want to miss this." as she led Thomas back towards the school. Nimeh smiled and said "Thank you, Albus. He needed a push."

"Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who need it." said Albus, with that twinkle in his eye. "Thank you for asking." The whirlpool portal opened and Albus stepped through it.

* * *

Thomas, Allison and Jennifer found themselves in a graveyard in the small American town Hermione's Uncle lived in. Almost straight away Thomas found himself overwhelmed by the bad energy coming from below. "How... how... how can anybody live in this place?" he asked, as he instinctively drew his sword. Thankfully, this proved to be the right move because a man burst out of the ground around them. Thomas lunged at him, cutting his head clean off with Excalibur. "Well, that's one way to take down a Vamp." came a female voice, from behind them. Thomas spun on the spot, pointing his sword in the direction of the voice. Only to see a blonde haired teenage girl slightly older than Allison and Jennifer stood there, with a brown haired boy and red headed girl behind her. "Who are you?" asked the blonde, revealing she had spoken before. Thomas let out a small smile as he felt power radiating from the girls and sheathed his sword saying "Thomas, at your service."

"Do we want to know why you are carrying a sword?" asked the boy, looking at Thomas. He smiled and said "It's a school thing." before taking out Albus' letter. "Do the three of you know a Rupert Giles? I need to meet him, it's about his Niece."

"Giles? Yeah, we know him." said the blonde, looking at him. "You know his niece?"

"We're friends." said Thomas, looking at her. "You're being rude, you know. You know my name but I have no idea what yours are. All I know is that you two girls are radiating a lot of power. And this place is really giving me the heebie-jeebies. My powers are too scared to come out, which is really annoying."

"Anybody ever tell you you're weird?" asked the blonde, looking at him. He smiled, as Allison said "The Knights and I never stop. But he's right, we don't know your names."

"And we don't know yours." said the red head, looking at Allison. Allison smiled and said "Allison and Jennifer. Now yours."

"Willow." said the red head, looking at them. The blonde nodded and said "I'm Buffy, this is Xander."

"OK, we're all acquainted." said Thomas, with a small smile. "I really need to meet Mr Giles. It's vitally important." He took in a deep breath. "And the whole reason I'm in this god-forsaken country. It seems America tends to suck my magic right out of me, I guess I draw from Albion or something."

"Albion?" asked Xander, confused. Willow looked at him and said "An old name for Britain. Which I believe is where they come from, judging by the accents."

"You have magic?" asked Buffy, looking at Thomas. Before shaking her head. "Actually, it'd make sense, you three appeared out of nowhere." Before she could get an answer though, Thomas was already walking off, with Allison and Jennifer on his arms. "Giles' house is the other way." said Buffy, shouting after them. The three turned and began walking back the way they came. "We'll show you." said Willow, looking at them.

* * *

Rupert Giles frowned when he noticed the three newcomers with Buffy, Willow and Xander. "I thought you were going home after patrol?" he asked, looking at Buffy. Buffy looked at him and said "We were, but these three from your homeland appeared in the Graveyard. Thomas sliced a Vampire's head off without thinking." Thomas, or at least the one Rupert assumed he was Thomas, waved before saying "Hi. I'm Thomas, this is Allison and Jennifer." He pulled a letter out of his pocket. "I'm here about your niece, Mr Giles. Professor Dumbledore sent me."

"Take a seat, in that case." said Rupert, looking at Thomas and his friends. "Buffy, you can stay if you want, I'm sure you'll only pester me if I don't let you." Buffy laughed, before taking a seat on the sofa. Rupert looked at Thomas and asked "Tea?"

"I'm alright." replied Thomas, looking at him. "But it wouldn't hurt to have a pot."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the group were settled in Rupert's small apartment and Thomas had handed Rupert the letter. "Well, this is intriguing." he said, when he finished reading. "Sarah was a Squib... I'm sure the Magic doesn't come out till generations later."

"I'm guessing Destiny had a play in that." said Thomas, with a smile. "I've seen it do weirder." Allison let out a subtle smile as she pulled Jennifer closer. Rupert shook his head and said "Well, I'll sign this so you can take it back to the Headmaster. I assume she's already got her stuff?"

"Diagon Alley was where it happened, I'm afraid." said Thomas, with a deep breath. "I assume Molly and Arthur took care of it, I've been a little preoccupied blaming myself for it." Jennifer placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed gently. "I'm thinking of transferring schools, so I can keep an eye on her better."

"You don't go to Hogwarts?" asked Rupert, confused. "But why did Professor Dumbledore send you?"

"Because I'm Hermione's best friend. Next to Harry and Ron, at least." said Thomas, looking at him. "And because I'm Merlin."

"Yeah right, Merlin died centuries ago." said Rupert, watching as Thomas stood up. Before unsheathing his sword and holding it to the air while chanting "_Miht dagena, bepecce me. Adeaglie bisne gast min freondum ond min feondum._" His youthful appearance took on that of an old man, the old man that is Merlin Emrys. The sword had changed into a staff. "Do you believe me now?"

"Well, Hermione's in good hands." said Rupert, looking at Thomas. "That is..."

"Amazing." finished Willow, looking at Thomas. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"It's a very powerful spell." said Thomas, before chanting "_Edniwe min geoguo!_" and having his youthful looks returned to him. "You know, there was a time I had to take a potion to return to normal." He smiled, before beginning to sway. Allison steadied him as she helped him back onto the sofa. "Powerful magic and America... Not a good mix. Although, I'm sure America doesn't sap me this much... I feel so powerless."

"Anyway, Professor Dumbledore sent you to get my permission to allow Hermione to attend Hogwarts, but he could have come himself." said Rupert, looking at Thomas. "Why'd he send you, in particular?"

"To gauge your intentions." said Thomas, with a smile. "He didn't tell me much about your father, but what he did tell me was that your sister was terrified of Magic. Which I saw for myself, whenever I looked into her eyes. She was terrified of me. Of me! I do not look intimidating! Well... not when I don't want to, anyway..."

"I assure you, I am not my Father." said Rupert, looking at him. "I was the one who turned him in. He was one of Voldemort's Death Eaters."

"Excellent." said Thomas, standing up. "Come on, Allie, Jen, I've seen all I wanted to." He summoned a pen and handed it to Rupert. "We'll be on our way then. I'm sure I can remember the way to that graveyard." Rupert finished signing the letter and handed the pen and letter to Thomas, who tucked it into his robes with a smile. "I'll see you soon, Mr Giles."

"Please, it's Giles, or Rupert." said Rupert, looking at Thomas before shaking the boy's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Merlin." The three Avalon students smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

As they walked out of the street, Allison asked "Was it just me or did he seem familiar?"

"Oh thank the gods, I wasn't seeing things." said Thomas, with a breath of relief. "He reminded me of a Younger Uther. Only slightly younger, mind you..."

"You'd notice that more than us." said Jennifer, with a smile. Before looking around. "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Yes." was Thomas' response.

* * *

They soon arrived at Hogwarts via the Lake and headed into the school itself. Albus was sat in the Great Hall waiting for them. "I take it your visit went well?" he asked, looking at Thomas. Thomas smiled and handed him the signed letter. "He's a stand-up fella." said Thomas, taking a seat at the table. "But I don't think his destiny is in England, he's gonna be needed in America for another two years or so."

"When did you see that?" asked Allison, shaking her head. Thomas smiled and said "When we shook hands. And believe me, I didn't look for it. It just leaped at me. I hate knowing peoples' future. Takes the fun out of being." He sighed. Before looking at Albus. "I need to transfer."

"From Avalon to Hogwarts?" asked Albus, looking at Thomas. "Will your fellow Knights be joining you."

"Allison needs to stay at Avalon. Or at least still be registered at Avalon." said Thomas, looking at Albus. "But I'm sure I will have at least one of the Knights enrolled." Allison and Jennifer looked between each other before saying "Leona." at the same time. Albus let out a laugh, before nodding. "Right." he said, with a smile. "I'm sure you already know the supplies you will need, and I suspect I will be seeing that Round Table every night."

"Of course you will, Albus." replied Thomas, smirking. "Although, only five chairs will be filled most of the time."

* * *

The knights were waiting in their room when the Trio returned to Camelot. Even Lady Morgan was in the room. "I'm transferring to Hogwarts, sis." said Thomas, looking at Lady Morgan. "It's the only way I can keep an eye on that Trio, and I think Hermione will need me close right now."

"And the Knights?" asked Lady Morgan, motioning to the six other people. Allison looked at her and said "Professor Dumbledore said only one other student can transfer with Thomas, and we thought that Leona should have that honour." Leona's eyes lit up as she looked at them. "Really?" she asked, looking at them. "You're not kidding?"

"Somebody's got a crush." singsonged Gavin, smirking. Thomas smiled slightly, before yawning. He blinked a few times and said "Sorry, I think I did a bit too much Old Magic in America..."

"We should get some sleep." said Allison, looking around at the group. Lady Morgan nodded and said "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

The next day, Thomas stood in front of Avalon Lake talking to Nimeh. "This doesn't mean we won't talk." he said, looking at her. She smiled and said "Hey, I'm happy for you. I've not seen you like this for centuries, and you know you and I can't do anything."

"Telling Nimeh you're transferring?" asked Jennifer, walking up the pathway with Allison. Thomas smiled and said "Yeah, but it's not like we're saying goodbye. The Black Lake is just as magical as the lake of Avalon." He looked at her. "I take it Leona has gone to Diagon Alley with Morgan?"

"She's gone to get a wand, yes." said Allison, with a smile. "I take it you already have one?" He smiled and tapped the hilt of his sword, it changed in his hand and became a stick of English Oak. "I imbued it with a Phoenix Feather I got from a phoenix I befriended a few centuries ago." he said, with a shrug. Before slipping the new 'wand' into his shoe. Nimeh shook her head and said "I take it you want to go to Ottery St Catchpole?"

"Yes please." said Thomas, with a smile. Nimeh nodded and said "I'm afraid it's a one-way trip, the lakes are drying up in that area. But I'm sure there's something you could do about that, Merlin." She opened a whirlpool, which the Trio stepped into.

* * *

They appeared in front of a small house Thomas instantly recognised as the Burrow. Behind them was a small lake, which did seem to be drying up. "You poor thing." said Thomas, kneeling next to the water. "_Á__magian_." The water almost instantly began to rise, as if being revived. Thomas smiled as he saw Nimeh's face. Before turning to look at the house again, noticing a battered blue car driving up the road. With Mr Weasley driving. The three waited a moment, as the car was parked and Mr Weasley got out of it. "It's Thomas, isn't it?" he asked, looking at Thomas. "And I'm afraid I do not know your names, girls."

"I'm Allison and this is my girlfriend, Jennifer." said Allison, with a smile. "We're friends of your son, Harry and Hermione..."

"I'm Hermione's friend more than anything." said Thomas, looking at Mr Weasley. "And yes, my name's Thomas, Mr Weasley." As he finished talking, he saw the door open out of the corner of his eye and Hermione came running up to him. "You came! You came!" she said, latching onto him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said..."

"No, you do not need to apologise." said Thomas, looking at Hermione. "If anything, I should be." He looked at Mr Weasley, who was looking at the lake. "Mr Weasley, I hope it's alright I just came out of nowhere..."

"Call me Arthur, Thomas." said Mr Weasley, broken out of his thoughts. "I'm sure that used to be drying up..."

"Nature is strange sometimes." said Allison, glaring at Thomas. Thomas gave her a sweet smile before letting Hermione lead him inside.

* * *

Mrs Weasley looked at Thomas with narrowed eyes as he stood in the Weasley's kitchen, Hermione had gone to fetch Ron and Harry, while Allison and Jennifer were talking to Mr Weasley in the front room. "I hear you're a descendant of Merlin." she said, looking at him. "Ron says he saved them from a Troll last year."

"I wouldn't know anything about that, Mrs Weasley." said Thomas, with a smile. "But Merlin was sighted in Hogwarts this year, keeping an eye on Harry, if I'm not mistaken."

"And he was at Diagon Alley." said Mrs Weasley, looking at Thomas. "And you never came back."

"Are you asking what I think you are asking, Mrs Weasley?" asked Thomas, raising his eyebrow. Mrs Weasley looked at him and said "That depends on what you think I'm asking."

"The answer's yes." said Thomas, with a soft smile. "And I will protect them again this year, to the best of my ability, at least." Mrs Weasley seemed content with that answer and said "In that case, call me Molly. Have you met Hermione's Uncle?"

"Her Uncle Rupert?" asked Thomas, with a smile. "Yes, I have met him. It's where we were before we came here. It's why I didn't come straight away." He wasn't going to mention spending a few days at the bottom a lake. "He seems like a nice guy. Rupert Giles is his full name, I believe he was in Ravenclaw during your time at Hogwarts."

"Oh wow, he seemed like a nice lad." said Mrs Weasley, smiling. "Kept to himself, and he was always in the library, reading, but he seemed nice." By now, Hermione returned with Harry and Ron in tow. "Tom!" said Ron, smiling. "You got our letters then."

"I got your letters." said Thomas, smiling. "I would have come sooner but I had to go fill Hermione's Uncle in on who she was."

"You've meet Uncle Rupert?" she asked, looking at him. Thomas smiled, as she asked "What's he like? Will I have to move? Can I still go to Hogwarts?"

"He's nice, no and yes." said Thomas, smiling. "He signed the letter Professor Dumbledore sent me with. You're good till you graduate now." He grinned when he saw the smile light up Hermione's face. As she tackle-hugged him she said "Thank you! Thank you!"

"It was your Uncle who signed it, I just asked nicely." said Thomas, with a smile. As Allison walked in saying "Hey, Tom, I know what we should do. Why don't we show the Trio how to play Quaffle in the Middle?" before looking at Mrs Weasley. "Is that alright with you, Mrs Weasley?"

"Can they get messy?" she asked, looking at the older ones. Thomas smiled and said "No, it's not that sort of game."

"Well, go ahead, Ronald will show you to the clearing." said Mrs Weasley, smiling. Ron smiled and ran out of the house with Harry, Allison and Jennifer following. Hermione looked at Thomas, who said "Go on, I'll find my own way in a minute. Promise." She nodded, and walked out. Mrs Weasley looked at Thomas and said "Normally I'd say you're too old for her, but you seem to be as much in love with her as she is with you." making Thomas look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh please, it's obvious. But at least wait a year or so, she's still at that crush stage. Love isn't something you know till you're slightly older."

"Am I really that obvious?" he asked, looking at Mrs Weasley. She nodded and said "Afraid so. Just... she's still at that impressionable age. If you truly love her, wait for her to be ready." Thomas nodded. "Now go, I'm sure a powerful wizard such as yourself can find his way to the clearing without needing directions."

* * *

Thomas arrived at the clearing to find Fred and George also there, with Ginny. Even Percy was there, although he was sat with his back to a tree reading. Allison and Jennifer were already explaining the rules to Hermione, Harry, Ron, the twins and Ginny while Allison held onto the Quaffle. It was slightly battered, showing that it was well-played with. "Starting without me, Allie?" he asked, walking over to the group, with a smile. "I introduced you to the game in the first place."

"We thought you got lost." said Jennifer, shrugging. Thomas laughed and said "Well, I didn't. I was talking to Mrs Weasley."

* * *

For the next hour or so, the group had fun playing Quaffle in the Middle, before Mrs Weasley came into the clearing saying it was time for dinner.

* * *

Sat around the table, it was rather crowded. Thomas had to smile as he looked around the group, Hermione was cuddling into his shoulder, and both Allison and Jennifer were trying, and failing, to hide their smirks.

"I've got something to tell you three." said Thomas, as he sat outside with the Golden Trio, Allison and Jennifer. He had summoned a campsite after Mrs Weasley had agreed to let them sleep outside for the night. Hermione looked at him and asked "Is it bad?"

"No, not at all." replied Thomas, smiling. "I'm transferring to Hogwarts, along with Leona. We've already spoken to Professor Dumbledore, and he's agreed to it." Hermione couldn't hide the grin as she hugged Thomas. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Aren't you coming?" asked Harry, looking at Allison and Jennifer. Allison smiled and said "We have to stay at Avalon. But that doesn't mean we won't be along during the weekends, and at some feasts."

"Yeah, there's no way we're letting Merlin have all the fun." said Jennifer, smirking. "We'll probably spend the weekends there, at any rate."

"I'd hope so." replied Thomas, smiling. Hermione looked at him and said "Can you tell us a story?" Everybody nodded and Allison said "Yeah, that's an excellent idea. Campfire stories. Isn't that a staple of camping?"

"Sure, why not." said Thomas, with a smile. Before looking up at the stars. "On a foggy London night, a Muggle policeman makes his rounds. He passes a junkyard at 76 Totter's Lane. In the junkyard stands an out of place police box emitting a heavenly hum..."

* * *

The next morning, Thomas woke to find Hermione using his chest as a pillow, which made him smile. Till he noticed that she was squirming. Her eyes were going back and forth, she was sweating and she appeared to be having a nightmare. "'Mione." he said, trying to wake her. "'Mione? Wake up, it's just a nightmare..."

"Mommy!" she whimpered, making Thomas' hearts break at how small she sounded. "Daddy?"

"'Mione, please wake up." he said, gently shaking her. By now the others were awake, and watching them.

* * *

Nothing he was trying would calm her down. Or wake her. In the end he finally just said "_Smyltuess_." causing her to calm down. She slowly began to wake and Thomas let out a small smile. As she asked "Did... did you do that?"

"You were having a nightmare." he said, softly. "I had to do something."

"Th... thank you." she said, cuddling into him. "I feel tranquil."

"I'm afraid the feeling will only last a few more minutes." replied Thomas, with an apologetic look on his face. "I only ever use that spell in emergencies. And when everything else has failed. And I'll never use it more than once on a person, it's additive." Hermione nodded, as she heard Mrs Weasley's voice saying "How is she? Is she alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Mrs Weasley." said Hermione, getting up off Thomas. "Just had a nightmare... Thomas scared it away."

"I'm sure he did." said Mrs Weasley, with a smile. "I suppose you're all hungry, let's get you something to eat."

* * *

Rupert returned to England a few days later, to help set up the funerals for his sister and brother-in-law. The funerals were held the week before the end of the summer holidays. Thomas made sure to be there for Hermione, and the three teenagers from America had travelled across the pond to be there for Giles. Thomas guessed they had to be close, if they'd come across for this.

* * *

"Mr Giles." said Thomas, walking over to Rupert at the Burrow. He was currently talking to Hermione. "I have something to show you, and Hermione."

"What is it, Merlin?" asked Rupert, looking at Thomas. "And please, it's just Giles, or Rupert."

"If you call me Thomas." said Thomas, looking at him. Before pulling out a set of keys. "I have a house to show you. It's one of my old abodes." Hermione's interest was peaked at that, as was Rupert's. Thomas smiled, before leading the two out of the Burrow.

* * *

They walked along the path, past the clearing and soon arrived at a small shack. Hermione looked at Thomas as Rupert asked "Are you having me on, Merlin?"

"Wouldn't dare, Mr Giles." replied Thomas, with a smile, before walking over to the door and opening it with the key. "Follow me, you two."

* * *

As soon as they stepped inside, they were both amazed. "OK, I've heard of Wizard Space, but this just takes the biscuit." said Rupert, looking around the room. "But why?"

"Because Hermione's friends are down the road, and I've had the keys in my pockets for centuries." said Thomas, with a smile. "You're still needed in America, aren't you? So it'll rarely be used, during the school term, at any rate."

"How do you know that?" asked Rupert, confused. Thomas let out a small smile and said "Destinies cannot be hidden from me, sadly. If it's a big destiny, at any rate."

"You know Harry's, don't you?" asked Hermione, looking at him. Thomas let out a smile and said "And Ron's. And part of yours."

"Only part?" asked Hermione, confused. Thomas looked at her and said "I believe our destinies are intertwined, and it's almost impossible for somebody to see their own destiny." Hermione's eyes lit up as she heard Thomas say that. And Rupert said "You do realise that I'm heading back to America after Hermione gets on the train, right?"

"I'm aware." replied Thomas, smiling. "I just thought you should know this place is here, for when you want to start moving a few things from America." He turned to Hermione. "Or your house."

* * *

Before they knew it, it was time to head to Kings Cross. Thomas and Leona were gonna travel on the train, with Hermione, Harry and the Weasley's. The other Knights would probably end up coming for the feast, if Thomas knew his friends. And he knew his friends.

"Have fun, Hermione." said Rupert, standing on Platform 9¾ with Buffy, Willow and Xander. Hermione smiled at her Uncle and said "I will, Uncle." before looking at her watch. "We need to go now, the trains about to leave." Rupert nodded and hugged her, before letting her get onto the train. Thomas went to get on as well, but he was kept back by Rupert. "Keep her safe, Thomas." he said, looking Thomas in the eye. Thomas nodded and said "To the best of my abilities, Giles."

**And there we are. Sorry it took so long, been rather busy with other stuff, including a few other stories that will probably never see the light of day. I don't know how long it'll be before I upload the next part, but it'll be half of 'Chamber of Secrets', since the actual thing is rather long, and will probably be at least more indepth than 'Philosophers' was. **


End file.
